In Search Of Your Love
by 0megaRadical
Summary: Gamzee still remembers Tavros' passing and everything about his matesprit. To his surprise, Tavros is reborn on Earth! The Catch? Tavros doesnt remember Gamzee or how close they were. Gamzee's Goal? Make Tavros Remember him! After the comic. Joint story with LastOneStandingInDarkness.
1. Introduction

**Intro!-**

**This is our first Joint story... After reading LastOneStandingInDarkness', story 'Friends To Lovers', I felt it ended too soon. So, I gave the idea that we have Gamzee and Tavros meet again, L.O.S.I.D gave the idea of putting it on **** :) ... You'll see what happens in the Story.**

_**Italics are a person thinking , in some cases maybe over the phone, or in a dream**_**. Gamzees age : 19 , Tavros' age : 17. This happens 6 years after Tavys death. (Any Questions Pm (L.O.S.I.D) or (Y.O.L.O.). Rated T for Now… Here's The Prologue !**

Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie. Ideas and storyline belong to LastOneStandingInDarkness and Myself, YouObviouslyLoveOreos. :)  
Enjoy!

The years had passed from Tavros' death, many had gotten over the tears and the heart break, all but one. Gamzee. He had too many memories of Tavros in Alternia. So with out anyone knowing he escaped to the human world, he didn't want to forget Tavros completely, but couldn't stay. It hurt too much. Each day, he'd wake up with an empty feeling. It made him look weak. Unstable. A wreck. He drank and got high daily. Anything to ease the pain he felt from the loss of Tavros. The one who loved him even with his addictions and crazy antics.

Gamzees appearance had changed upon his arrival on earth. His horns had disappeared, his hair turned a brown blackish color and his skin was no longer gray, but when he goes to Alternia to visit Tavros, his normal features return. On the anniversaries of Tavros' death, he'd go back to Alternia, to remember all the times he had spent with his Matesprit. Today, is the 6th year Anniversary of his lil bro's death... Yeah, Tavros died on this day around this time. Gamzee look around the graveyard and saw the setting sun through the still blooming trees. 'It's April ... Tavros loved the spring...' Gamzee lit a cigarette and leaned on the tree whose branches hung over Tavros' grave. He stared solemnly at the ground at his feet, and inhaled.

'Ah, Dammit...' Gamzee huffed out cigarette smoke. 'You know. It's hard to forget someone who gave you so motherfuckin much to remember.' He tipped the butt of the cigarette, and raised his head to the sky.

_**Flashback.**_

**"No... No, no, no! Motherfuckers!" I had punched the floor making my knuckles bleed. I wanted to die, I wanted to hurt myself so badly. It wasn't fair.**

**"Why did they take him! Ahhh!" I screamed loud, I was an emotional wreck, I remembered every ounce of love I ever gave Tavros. Every kiss, every time I made him blush ... All the things I loved about him. I looked up to his body and saw Tavros moving his arm, I immediately grabbed his hand.**

**"Tavros! dear motherfuckin god don't die on me please..." I picked him up onto my lap and held his head. I saw the hole in his chest. Blood poured onto the floor and my legs. Tavros became paler and paler due to bloodloss, he looked up at me but couldn't speak, all he did was mouth...**

**'I'm sorry you went crazy', And continued, 'I'm sorry I didn't chase away your nightmares, I'm sorry I couldn't give you more... I love you'.**

**That's when I pulled him into one last kiss as Tavros held my cheek, I got his blood all over my lips but I sure as hell didn't care. It was the blood of MY lover, MY Matesprit. Tavros's hand drifted from from my face and hit the floor, making it splash in his own blood. My eyes went wide as I saw it fall. **

_**End.**_

'When I found him... That fucked up hole in his chest... His cold blood on the already cold tiles, I flipped. I was so motherfuckin set on getting revenge... That I lost myself... '

He stared down at Tavros' head stone and kneeled. Gamzee kissed his name, and bit his lip, holding back the tears that he so desperately needed to fall. He stood, taking a final look at his matesprit, and left the graveyard to return to his home on earth. Tears flowing as he walked.

**Y.O.L.O ~ Eh? Good?**

**L.O.S.I.D ~ Just Shut It ... *tearing***

**Y.O.L.O ~ ...**


	2. Never Alone

**Y.O.L.O ~ Homestuck Belongs To That Hussie x3 Trololol!**

**L.O.S.I.D ~ ... **

**Chapter 1 - Never Alone.**

* * *

Gamzee ran through the teleporter before anyone could catch him. He had been going back and forth over the years to visit Tavros' grave and to pick up some things from his hive. He's surprised no one set out an MTR. ( .Report). On this particular trip to and fro Earth was only to see Tavros.

As he stepped through the rift, his features softened. His black hair had turned lighter. His horns vanished leaving a frivolous patch of lighter black a top his head. His gray skin turning beige. ALOT changed, But his violet eyes stood. He had gotten used to the sudden changes, he hadn't missed the horns. With even the slightest breeze, the touch of it on his horns was nerve wracking.

Luckily, on earth it was spring, too, making the same feelings in Alternia, neutral. Gamzee traveled to the outskirts of the forest, where the teleporting Stone between his home... Universe? And Earth resides. He strolled along the forest edge where the forest met street. His mind didn't stay on one thing. He wondered what he'd attempt, key word- ATTEMPT, to make for dinner, how he's supposed to feel at the moment, and Tavros.

God, he missed Tavros. He couldn't, he wouldn't, get over Tavros. Ever. That's just it. Tavros wasn't the person to just up and forget. No matter how many times Karkat had told him after Tavros' funeral, that it'd be ok, Gamzee simply ignored him. There were days he smiled, but briefly. He said those smiles, are for Tavros. And only Tavros.

From then on, he hadn't smiled, not even for spring blooming, summer boiling, fall leaving, and winter chilling. All the sights of life around him meant nothing to him if it weren't with his Matesprit.

'Man, You leaving me... Has gotten this motherfucker all up and foggy in his think pan, bro...' Gamzee brushed his hand against the bushes before he reached the cross walk. 'This motherfuckers still all up and foggy...'

The light turned white, for pedestrians to walk, and Gamzee went. He stared at his feet as he walked over the black and white lines of the cross walk. He lived close to the forest, not like across the street, though. He lived three blocks down and an avenue over. But he would go to hell and back to see Tavros, no matter how long it took.

The rest of the way home, Gamzee looked at his feet. A reminder that he had to keep going forward. His brows furrowed. It sounded like something Tav would say. He turned the corner to walk the avenue over and sighed aloud.

He passed the coffee shop he goes to every morning before work. No, it wasn't drug related. He got himself clean a while after Tavros died.

He stopped for awhile... The drugs might've made him hallucinate. When it didn't work after a year, he gave up and smoked and drank. While he was in his foggy think pan, he accidentally bumped into someone while going up his block.

"Sorry, Bro! Didn't... See... you." He held the person by the shoulders so he could apologize, but quickly let his arms fall to his sides.

"Oh, uh. It's ok. I mean, at least you apologized." The person in front of Gamzee smiled and went on passed him.

Gamzee froze eyes bulged, and heart racing. 'Tav? ... Tavros?'

"TAVROS?"

The brown shaggy Mohawk boy that bumped into Gamzee turned his head. "Hey, how do you know my name..?"

"You... Tavbro! It's.. me... Don't you...remember...me...?" Gamzees legs and heart felt like jello. He reached out for him, taking a step.

"The only..uh.. one ... who calls me Tavbro, is my ... Brother.. do you know him?" The boys eyes quivered as he took a step back.

"Tavvy! It's... Gamzee! You... You don't... Remember?" Gamzee stepped forward as Tavros stepped back, grabbing the collar of his orange sweater.

"Gam... Zee? I...no... I never heard of you... How do you know me?" Tavros stepped back faster and ran.

"No! Please! Tav! It's me!" Gamzee took chase. "Please! Don't leave me..."

"I was never with you! Stop chasing me!" Tavros ran around the corner and down the block till he stepped into an apartment building.

"Tavros! Tav-" Gamzee stood shut as Tavros left into the building. He stared at the two people sitting on the steps before the door.

"You know him?" The husky, buffed boy with sunglasses pointed to where Tavros left.

"Yes.. yea I do..." Gamzee panted. Feeling defeated and scared. He turned to walk away.

"Is he someone speeecial?" A little girl no more than 7/8, in a greenish blue dress, called from behind the buff man.

Gamzee cringed. He wanted desperately to say yes. To scream, yes. But, he didn't know if that was his Tavros, his MATESPRIT. He continued walking but now, he walked to the library. He needed answers. Somehow.

'Tavros...? Whatever sick trick a motherfucker is playin, this motherfucker don't like it. It's just fuckin with my think pan...' He pulled out a cigarette and waited for the light to change.

* * *

**Y.O.L.O ~ Does Gamzee Seem ... Outta Place, Character... Like A Different Mothafucka? XP**

**L.O.S.I.D ~ Uh Ummm yeah he seems but he's the same mothafucka to MEEE :/) but that soo saaad :c**

**Y.O.L.O ~ All To Build Suspense, MothaFucka :o)**


	3. Reincarnation

**Y.O.L.O ~ Second Chapter! ^.^ **

**L.O.S.I.D ~ yeah its the second chapter so I hope you enjoy it! The joint story is our idea Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie. OCs in later chapters. **

**Y.O.L.O ~ OnWard !**

**Chapter 2 - Reincarnation**

* * *

"Hello?" Gamzee stood at the library doors. It had gotten pretty late. 8:24pm to be exact. The library was cleaning up or somethin... And would officially close at 8:45pm. "Please! I need a book! ...or somethin..."

"It thayth CLOTHING. Pleath, wait till the morn-. Gamthee?" A man with two different colored contacts and spiky black hair called through the door.

"... Uh... Who're you?" Gamzees eyes became wide and his jaw gaped a bit. "Sorry, Bro... Never seen you before..."

"... Thorry, gueth you don't remember." He unlocked the door for Gamzee. "What do you need."

"What's that motherfuckin thingy called... When, motherfuckers ... All up and ... Come back from the dead... They don't got no memory or nothing... 'Bout-"

The boy cut him off. "Thathh reincarnation. I have a book, a quick read on the thubject ... Would you like to borrow it?"

"That would help a mothafucka out!" :oD Gamzee grinned.

"Ok, tho juthh wait right here." The boy closed the door and Gamzee stood at the bottom of the steps while the boy went to the receptionist and got a book.

"I hope this book, thing really helps..." Gamzee gently took the book from the boy and frowned.

"Why would thomeone like yourthelf be intherethted in reincarnation? Doethnt theem like you..." He mumbled the last part and tapped Gamzees shoulder.

"... I just... Gotta find somethin out... Thanks, Bro! ... Time to get my think on..." Gamzee flew from the library and back to his house. His thoughts went back to earlier, seeing Tavros... If that WAS Tavros.

Soon, Gamzee would have all the answers. He had to know.

He jammed his key in the lock and open the door to his one floor house. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom, a nice sized living room and a kitchen. Nothing too fancy. The walls were painted gray, everywhere. The wood work was black, and in his own room, he painted purple circles on the walls. He left Alternia, sure, it doesn't mean he should forget how he was.

He kicked off his converse and threw his jacket to the floor. He ran for his bedroom and flicked on the light. He jumped on his bed and flipped open the book. He patted around his pants and sighed.

"My motherfuckin cigarettes..." He trudged out of his room to his jacket and took out his cigarettes and lighter and trudged back to his room. "There, mothafuckas alllll up and set now."

He crossed his legs as he sat on his black covered bed. After the first few pages about describing what reincarnation was, he lit a cigarette and placed it between his lips. A few pages interested Gamzee, some were too boring and he skipped them. Then, a page that had him rereading it for hours. It was titled 'REINCARNATION RESEARCH', it was an article from some University of Virginia. A professor said somethin about kids having and remembering past lives. The kids identified people from like... Medieval times...

'They had birth marks that MATCHED the wounds and shit from those mothafuckas that DIED?' Gamzees eyes flew open. He tapped the cigarette in his ash tray and shut the book.

"Holy bitchtits...! If I can see the scar on that kids chest... And if it matches the mothafuckin STAB wound from Vriska... It's my TAVVY!" He jumped up and down on his bed and quickly stopped, plopping back down on his ass.

"Mma seem like the only motherfucker pedo, asking to see that motherfuckin boys chest..." He half lidded his eyes and fell back on his pillow. 'Reincarnation, huh... Some deep shit... I wonder why the motherfuckers would come back..?'

He picked up the book and read, and read, and read. He had not been this into a book since before work. He works at a bike shop further downtown. Which reminds Gamzee... He has work in the morning.

He placed the book on his bookshelf and took off his shirt and pants. He put on a black tank top and black polkadotted pants with white circles. He took a last drag of his cigarette and threw it out his open window. He jumped on his bed and put his arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling.

"I gotta find out..."

* * *

**L.O.S.I.D ~ 'Holy Bitchtits!' XD oh wow you serious? Anyway good so far my 'high flying mothafucka'  
(She ain't a druggie xP)**

**Y.O.L.O ~ I Met Gamzee, Though }:3 So Who's Really To Say? Mwahahaha... (Reincarnation Research Is An Actual Article From !)**


	4. Oh, Mother

**Y.O.L.O ~ That Hussie Owns HomeStuck :3 If I Owned It ... Mwaha .. Mwahaha! Mwahahahaa! *rubs hands devilishly***

**L.O.S.I.D ~ o.o" MotherFuckin miracles B)**

**Chapter 3- Oh, Mother.**

* * *

Gamzees phone rang quietloud. His favorite song was 'Don't Mess With Me'. (by TempoShark) He lazily raised his arm and clicked a button on the side of his phone. He stretched and his arm hit the leg of the nightstand. He blinked his eyes a bit and slowly got up from the floor. That always happened. He'd fall asleep wrapped in his blankets and wake up disoriented all up and on the floor. Usually, a foot left on the bed and an arm slung over his chest.

He took off to the bathroom and looked at his curled and frizzy black hair. He closed his door and stripped. He started the water and jumped in, not even letting the hot water pour. The cold water shocked him awake and he threw his face under the water.

"Whew.." He felt the hot water spray aloft his forehead and streak to his chest. He let the water spray his hair to get it soaked. As he occasionally dozed off, nodding his head and shutting his eyes, he shampoo'd his hair.

'Cmon, Gamzee! Stay the motherfuck awake, motherfucker...' Gamzee kept his eyes open and stared at the tiled wall in front of him, while rinsing out the soap and conditioner from his hair. He washed his body and face and turned off the water.

He wrapped a towel around his hips and grabbed another for his hair. He brushed his teeth and marveled at his canines.

'Hehe, adorable motherfuckers...' He processed what he thought and frowned. 'Damn it...'

He brushed out whatever knots from his hair he could managed and dried it with his towel. He walked to his room and shut his window. The April chill nipping at his bare skin, made him shake.

As he stopped drying his hair, it returned to the normal mop that had always sat atop Gamzees head. He found a dirty shirt and dirty pants to wear for work. Why the hell would he wear GOOD clothes to a dirty ass job? He dried his body and got on some boxers. The shirt and pants he picked out had always been for work. He put on the clothes and reached for a thin wallet and his phone. Shutting his door his eyes opened wide.

"Oh, shit. Almost forgot!" He stepped back into his room and got the book of reincarnation from that kid. "I don't even know that mothafuckas name... Wow..."

He went to his living room where he threw his converse and jacket. He grabbed his shoes and hummed a song while tying them and grabbing his jacket.

He locked the door and walked for the library. 'First, the library to drop of this motherfuckin book, then on to the coffee shop for my motherfuckin FAYGO!' Gamzee grinned, and let it fade. Smiling was off limits if Tavvy wasn't around.

He turned the corner of his block and bumped into someone again. Grabbing the persons shoulders he apologized and met sharp red eyes.

"Oh, wow! I'm so clumsy! It's my fault, forgive me... Hey.. you look a lot like... Nah, no way..." The female put a finger to her cheek and pouted a bit.

'Wow... That's motherfuckin cute! ... Wait. What the Fuck!' "Look, its no problem. I... Gotta get to work. Sorry, Miss..." He began to walk of and she called her last name.

"Violetta!" She waved. Gamzee waved back and hurried on his way to the library.

"Oh, my god..." Gamzees face flushed a heavy red as he walked into the library. He found the boy with black spiky hair and handed him the book before he rushed out as fast as he walked in.

"Wait! Come here, Gamthee." Gamzee turned on his heels, his face still flushed. "Dont you remember any of uth? Kk? Equiuth? Nepeta? Even that lother Eridan?"

"..." Gamzee just stared at the boy. He was lost in his thoughts, but, when a slap came across his face, his eyes widened.

"Wake up! You athhole! I'm fuckin talkin to you! Thit, man..." The boy huffed and retracted his hand from mid air, where he had slapped Gamzee.

"Whoa! Motherfucker! Chill, this motherfuckers think pan is foggy! I don't remember anything!" Gamzee raised his hands in defense. "Wait... You said 'us'?"

"Yeth, uth. You idiot." He furrowed his brows and sighed. "I'll ethplain later. You have work, don't you? Come back after clothing and ill tell you everything..." The boy walked away to a little kid who wanted to take out a book.

Gamzee dumbfounded and hurt, rubbed his cheek as he headed to the coffee shop. "One, HELL of a motherfuckin day..."

"Morning, Gamzee! How are you doing?" The only waitress at the coffee shop in the morning greeted all the customers the same. Gamzee was a regular so they got pretty close.

"Nothin, Gabs..." He sat at his usual spot, his stool facing the window and leaned on his palms.

"Oh... You sure? Who I gotta Fuck up?" She pouted her lips and puffed her cheeks while punching the air.

"Ah, that's ador- ... That's cute, motherfucker." He smiled and let it dim away once more staring at his lap.

"... You could talk to me you know... I'll get you your Faygo." She walked away to the counter.

He buried his face in his hands and sighed heavily. 'What's wrong with a motherfucker? I ... Felt so weird when that Violetta girl pouted... It ... Seemed just like-'

"Here, Gamzee." Gabby, the waitress sat down by him with his bottle of Faygo and a Pepsi for herself. "We both have some time before getting back to work... So, I thought we could talk!"

"...Gabby. That's nice, motherfucker. But, I have a question...?" She blinked twice and smiled.

"Of course, Gamz! Spill it." He chuckled and stopped. He looked at his faygo and then looked at her.

"If... The person you loved the motherfuckin most... Came back from .. wherever the motherfucker went, what would you do...?"

She cupped her chin and stared at Gamzees eyes. Her big blue eyes stared at his tired purple ones and she smiled.

"I'd go after them, to show them I still cared, even when they were gone."

Gamzees eyes lit up and he blushed.

"GABBY? DISHES!" Gabby cringed as she heard her boss shout.

She mouthed, 'Save me.', as she kissed Gamzees cheek and hurried to the kitchen. Gamzee smiled and sighed.

'I want to show him I missed him... I just don't know... If its him...' He opened his Faygo and stared outside.

* * *

**Y.O.L.O ~ Yaaaaay :D MotherFuckin Miracles Indeed Sistah! Chapter 4 Next!**

**L.O.S.I.D ~ I love that song ^/^ *Turns to Y.O.L.O and gives an Evil glare* **

**Y.O.L.O ~ o_o?**

**L.O.S.I.D ~ Do I need to kill a Mothafucka?**


	5. My Friends

**Y.O.L.O ~ Yay! ~Imma Survivor , Imma Believer! Imma Survivor!~**

**L.O.S.I.D ~ Not for long , Putaaaa.*hands held behind back***

**Y.O.L.O ~ ... O_o" Homestuck=Hussie**

**Chapter 4 - My Friends?  
**

* * *

Gamzees long day of fixing cars and giving paint jobs, left his arms and back aching. He remembered that kid from the library and decided to head to the coffee shop before the library. He had never went to the coffee shop after work, so Gabby wasn't the waitress at night.

"Welcome to... Sigh...this place... May I show you a ... Seat?" A girl taller than Gabby stood at the front door with long black hair that curled out at the back. She had glasses and odd blue lipstick. She popped her bubble gum and stared.

"Uh. Nah. I got my own seat, motherfucker. :o) " Gamzee walked in and went to his stool and looked around. He wasnt alone, there was a group of three boys at a booth playing a game together and two women chuckled on the other side of him. The boys looked... 'What's that word? Oh, yea... Familiar...'

The first boy had spiky brown hair spiked to the front and his skin was pretty white, the boy wore a black long sleeve. The boy next to him Gamzee couldn't see very well but he had a brown short sleeved shirt on. The boy across from him was buff and he had sunglasses.

'Oh, shit... That's the guy from when I chased ... Well, can't say _MY_ motherfucker... :o(' Gamzee turned to the two girls one had long brown curly hair and the other was. 'Holy shit... That little girl!'

Gamzee stared straight and outside to see Miss. Violetta waving at the girl who poorly welcomed Gamzee.

His heart raced and his face grew paler. Something felt so different, like... He belonged here. He intertwined his fingers and gulped trying to keep his composure, his Faygo was placed by the girl from the door hastily.

'Oh, my god... Why do I feel like this?' He rubbed his sweaty palms on his lap and stared at the top of his Faygo bottle. He opened it and let the fizz hiss out. Before he brought it to his lips, he heard a scream and someone scampering away. He turned to notice only two boys at the seat where there were three. He looked down embarrassed almost.

'Ah. I'm feeling SO ... Weird... Not cool, motherfuckers...' He left three dollars on the table in front of him and snatched his Faygo.

"Like... Ugh... Come again. Or whatever." The girl popped her bubble gum and opened the door for Gamzee.

'Not at night... Never again.' He felt his grip tighten on his bottle. Quickly he snatched out a cigarette and his lighter from his back pocket and took a well needed drag.

"Ugh... This day is ... So motherfuckin miraculous..." He seethed with sarcasm as he crossed the street to the library. He pulled out his phone and saw was it 9. "Fuck!"

"Why are you curthing? I wath juthh locking up the back..." The boy from earlier came from around the corner and wiped his hands together. "I'm glad you came, Gamthee."

"You better not waste my time, lil mothafucka... I need answers, right quick." He took another long drag until it was slapped from his hand. He glared at the boy who tossed his cig to the ground.

"That thit'th bad for you... You definitely haven't changed..." The boy began walking. Gamzee still glaring picked up the cigarette still lit and took a drag. He followed the boy, regardless of the urges of bashing his brains out and smashing him into the floor.

"Ok, we're gonna go thomewhere. You better lithen clothe to what I have to thay... Got it Gamth?" Gamzee sighed and agreed.

They walked and walked for what seemed like forever. But, Gamzee soon realized the path they were taking into the forest, his eyes bulged.

"Ah. I could almoth HEAR your ethprethun...(expression). You know thith plathe, right?" The boy sat on a rock and looked to the Stone.

"I don't get why I'm here though, lil motherfucker." Gamzee scratched the back of his head and sat on the grass across from the boy. "Motherfucker! I still don't know you name!"

"... I'm not telling you. You better remember all of uth. All our namth. I have all night." The boy crossed his legs and folded his arms across his chest.

"Really? That's just fuckin with a motherfuckers think pan! You don't really expect a motherfucker to all up and remember, EVERYTHING, right?" Gamzees jaw dropped and the boy nodded his head.

"Well... You remind me of someone... I saw some people around my age who looked familiar today..."

"Dethcribe them."

"... Well... There was a girl, alil under a motherfuckers shoulder. She had glasses and wicked blue lipstick. She had an attitude, though. I hate that on a girl..."

"Hereth a hint. I definitely know you don't go for Girlth that way." He looked at Gamzees expression.

"Motherfucker! Just tell me your name!" Gamzee jumped to his feet and snarled, grabbing the boys collar.

"... Sollux." Gamzee let go of his collar and stared bug eyed.

"Oooh, BITCHTITS!" He grabbed his head and remembered everything, everyone, every single detail about who his real friends were. He looked up at Sollux and hugged him tightly.

"Ack! Gamthee! Get the fuck off me! I have a boyfriend!" Sollux pushed at the weight of Gamzee and he let go.

"What the Fuck you motherfuckers doing here anyway? Like... You motherfuckers aren't at Alternia?" Sollux shook his head.

"Long thtory thort... We are reincarnated formth'th.(forms). I happen to remember EVERYTHING, about EVERYONE. I wath the tharpetht(sharpest) one of all!" He raised both eye brows in delight as Gamzees expression hardened.

"Motherfucker. That's great you remember, but why aren't you in Alternia?" Gamzee shrugged as if to an invisible question.

"Cuth, motherfucker... We died and came back to life, we remember Alternia, thure, but we couldn't go back. Who the hell would want to?" Sollux chuckled and checked his watch. "Cmon, don't want it to get too late. Do you have work tomorrow?"

"Me? Oh, uh, yea... But I get out around 4 tomorrow. God, I love tuesdays..." Gamzee got up and stretched his legs joining Sollux.

"Good, thtop by the coffee thop-"

"Hell NO, Motherfucker! Today was scary enough! I felt so WEIRD... BRO." Gamzee grabbed his head and gulped.

"You have to make them remember." Sollux crossed the street and sighed. "I figured out why you wanted that book. You've gotten thmarter, Gamth. You thaw him, I prethume?"

"I need to know if that's my Tavbro, Bro!" He took Sollux's shoulders and shook.

"Ah, you thilly boy..." He released his grip from Gamzee as he waited at the cross walk for his way home. "Tomorrow, right after work. The coffee thop, hereth my number."

He scribbled his number on a folded piece of paper and handed it to Gamzee before he waved and crossed the street. Gamzee waved back and walked on his avenue. This time at the corner he waited a few before turning it. He didn't need no more 'bumping-into-people-and-realizing-who-they-look-likes' again.

He unlocked his house, kicked off his sneakers and threw his jacket on the couch and went to his room. He pulled out his phone and saved Sollux's number.

He turned his head to the other side of the room and sighed. "Am I sure this motherfucker is Sollux? Remembering that shit, so quickly... I might've missed somethin? Nah, stop being pessimistic, motherfucker. Sollux is your friend... And if all the other motherfuckin trolls are 'reincarnated', then that might be my motherfucker..."

He smiled widely as his heavy eye lids closed. He hadn't changed, bathed or ate. He simply fell asleep. Today, was exhausting...

* * *

**Y.O.L.O ~ MY EYE? MY EYEEE! Nah, Just Fuckin With You MothaFuckas :3 Chapter 5 next }:) (yes, we are writing these chapters in bulk. So, expect plenty of chapters at one time.)**

**L.O.S.I.D ~ Sorry that you haven't died yet ;)**

**Y.O.L.O ~ o.o**

**L.O.S.I.D ~ Nah, I'm just Fucking withchu... Biotch.**


	6. It's Him

**GABBY ~ OK, Since Writing y.o.l.o. and l.o.s.I.d is tiresome… Y.O.L.O is me, Gabby and Danie is L.O.S.I.D. Kay? Kay… Homestuck belongs to Hussie, Ideas and OC's belong to Me and Danie.**

**Chapter 5 - It's Him…**

* * *

***Dream. Gamzees POV.***

**I woke up in my hive, but none of my furniture or even my horns were there. The room was divided by sand and grass. I don't have the slightest clue as to why I'm here or not, or where the fuck my furniture went but… whatever. **

**My thoughts were interrupted as a large hole formed in the center of the room. I ran for the door, my legs feeling heavy, I fell once I made it outside. I picked myself up and ran for the forest. I stared behind at the destruction of my hive and the surrounding area. The sand and the ocean being dragged into the hole. I made impact with something rather tiny.**

"**Shit! Man, you cant be he..re…" I looked at the person I bumped into. Tavros… with out a second to spare, I quickly picked him up and ran. Anywhere would be good. Then, a really smart idea, the teleporter. I ran for that, for Tavros, for the sake of that fucking hole becoming rather large, filled with impending doom.**

**The teleporter came into view as I felt the bundle move in my arms. "Tavros! Don't worry! I'll get us out of-"**

"**Stop! PUT ME DOWN! I don't know you!" He pushed himself from me, I fell backwards, caught in the imminent hole as Tavros climbed the side, disappearing from me as I fell…**

***End* Normal POV.**

Gamzee snapped awake and raised his body, in a pushup position. He regained focus of his surroundings and sighed. He swiftly pushed himself up onto his bed and wiped the sweat from his brow. "God, it was just a dream…" He got his phone from the nightstand and checked the time. 5:17? "Why so early?"

He tossed and turned trying to fall asleep, but all was in vain. He sighed and opened his eyes half way. There was no way he could go back to sleep once he was up. He turned on his side and saw the darkness of the outside world. The sun wouldn't be up for at least another hour or so. He hauled himself out of bed and went to his dresser. He hadn't changed how he sets up his rooms, he had a clean pile and a dirty pile, but things he kept neat were placed in his drawers.

The first drawer had socks and shit, the second had ties and dress shirts, for job interviews or social gatherings like holidays. His third draw was kinda empty, old notes and photos but nothing important. In his last drawer… oh his last drawer… He held a photo album. He opened the drawer up and got the book, flipping to the last page he smiled. He had only one picture in it. It was of him and Tavros.

He stared at Tavros' chocolatey cheeks, his bright brown eyes, the large grin that could fit in a whole saucer. He stared at his seductive little wink, and his tousled brown hair. Then, he looked to himself. Messy black curls, a large goofy grin, eyes that showed pure bliss and his arms wrapped around Tavros' waist. He bit his lip, that moment on Tavros' birthday in Alternia, he wish he could relive it.

'Damn it… **Damn me**… _Damn you_.' Gamzee pouted letting a tear land near the photo. He shut it and ever so gently tucked it back in the drawer shutting it with his foot. He bounced onto his bed and sighed. 'Might as well think… Doesn't hurt to… right?'

'Well, I met Sollux, which means the others are probably here, too. Karkat… Eridan, Feferi, Kanaya, Terezi… Tavros…. Vriska. If that boy happens to be my motherfuckin matesprit, aint no wait in HELL she's touchin him… No way, come to think of it, the girl that was motherfucking chill who greeted me last night acted just like her… I wonder how today will go… I gotta remember to meet Sollux, I wonder if imma be nervous to see… everyone?' "AAAGH!"

He jumped up and grasped his head. Thinking too much, fried the motherfuckers think pan. 'Guess it does hurt…' Laying his head back on his pillows, he let himself relax and think of nothing.

He closed his eyes for what felt like a minute, but little did he know he slept for a whole three hours. His alarm blared and he shot up. Silencing the alarm he trudged out of his bed and for his bathroom, brushing his teeth and washing his face he looked in his reflection sternly. "I'm gonna find out."

He threw on his sneakers and grabbed his jacket. Locking his door, he took a shaky breath. Sure, he wouldn't have trouble talking to his matesprit, but… asking of such… you know, personal action when Tavros claims he doesn't know him… would kinda be… Embarassing. His mind wandered from Tavros to his other friends, a scream… A scream?

"Ah! Stop! Don't touch him! Get away!"

'Huh?' Gamzee dashed for the corner to see a man in a black hood kick a kid in his stomach and smack him away. Gamzee snapped when the man began choking a girl, thrusting her against a wall. Gabby. He stormed to the man and gave a quick yet powerful jab to the mans side, causing him to stagger.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The man held his side and snarled.

"Oh, you wanna know who I am?" Gamzee threw a cocky smile then turned concerningly to Gabby. "Take yourself and that kid into the coffee shop. Don't look back…"

"Ok! Thank you!" Gabby hurriedly grabbed the boy and literally flew into the coffee shop.

"So, to answer your question… curious motherfucker… I am the Descendant of the high… motherfucking… Subjuggulators… Therefore… I'm higher than you… Brother.." Gamzee looked confused and enraged, he shot an arm at the mans throat and kneed him in his groin. The man collapsed to the floor once more. "If I ever see you here…. No… _ANYWHERE, hurting ANYONE, you'll be next."_

The cops arrived and Gamzee glared, the cops wanted to take him in, too, but Gabby shot out of the Coffee shop hugging her hero and deliberately dragging him inside.

"Oh, my god…" Gamzee shook his head violently grasping at his temples.

"Did he hit you? Are you alright? Gamzee?" Her words slowly droned out as Gamzee neAR FAINTED THEN AND THERE. He didn't want to bring back the wants or needs of a subjuggulator. He changed for Tavros. He didn't want to let him down wherever he may be.

"Gamzee! Take a load off… I'll bring some asprin."

Gamzee was brought to the kitchen and given some water and a pill.

"Gamzee! I knew it was you… Tavros, thank Gamzee for helping you out." Ms. Violetta had placed a bandage on his shoulder and Tavros hesitated. He turned half way, reluctantly and chocolate eyes met lavender.

"Thank you, Gamzee…" Gamzee nodded and gazed to Tavros' Chest. Discolored skin and slight stretch marks adorned Tavros' tan complexion. Then and There Gamzee knew, it was him.

* * *

**UPDATE: I HAD TO RETYPE MOST OF THIS FROM MEMORY… IM SO SORRY! AGGH BHRKEBFGUJAHRE…. :c**

**Gabby ~ I CONFUSE MYSELF TO THE UTTMOST ANNOYANCE I CAN! I HAVE NOOO IDEA WHAT I WAS WRITING…. Danie couldn't join me in this one.**


	7. The Determination

**Gabby ~ Ahh... Nothing Like Busy, Busy Mornings ...**

**Danie ~ Just give em the fuckin chapter -_-"**

**Gabby ~ .. *mutter mutter* That's Why I'm With Gamzee More -_-t ... *mutter***

**Chapter 6 - The Determination.**  
**-**

* * *

Gamzee smiled shyly. He looked down at his feet and chuckled.

"Uh... What.. are you laughing about... Gamzee?" Tavros took a sip of his smoothie slowly and looked at Gamzee with his large, curious, brown eyes.

Gamzee simply took a swig of his Faygo and smiled. "Life, Tav... Motherfuckin life."

Gabby came over, her now less bruised neck healing nicely, with a tray of donuts. "Gamzee! Tavros! 'Momma' made donuts!"

"... Momma?" Gamzee tilted his head and looked at Gabbys blue eyes. They were still kinda puffy.

"...'Momma', is my sister. Daniella, which is her name, is a foster mom. She adopts, well duh... Unfortunate kids! Tavros and a few others are Her foster kids. It's the sweetest thing I could think of... Besides these donuts..." She drooled a little and popped half a glazed donuts in her mouth chewing wildly. "Nummys..."

"That's... Silly, Aunt G..." Tavros had a normal pink blush crawl across his face. It gave Gamzee goosebumps.

"... Gabby? ..." Gamzee whispered.

"Sup?" She finished off the donut and whispered back.

"... Is... This really ... Him...?" Gamzee hesitated. He felt his palms clam up, his throat get tight and his heart race.

"Tavros~ Mommys got pieee~." Daniella called from the kitchen with oven mitts on.

"Oh ... Wow... Aunt G... Can I-?"

"Don't ask! Silly Tavvy...~" Gabby smiled and watched the teen hop out of his seat and run to the kitchen.

"...well?"

"Gamzee... Only you can truly tell... Is he your Tavros? Is he A Tavros? ... I have quite a bit of knowledge on said 'reincarnation'... But I really have no idea how Tavros is or ... WAS with you guys in Alternia." Gabby patted Gamzees head and took the donuts off the tray onto the table, walking off.

"Damn these lil motherfuckers and riddles. My over fried think pan is crumbling to dust... Fuuuuck..." Gamzee rubbed his temples and stared at a chocolate donut. The shiny-ness and round texture reminded him of his lil donut. He sighed heavily... Just how was he going to ask him?

After the little incident, Gamzee had decided to help around the coffee shop. Maybe get to know some people. He hoped by the time Sollux got there, Gamzee'd know EVERYONE, even the bitchy cook. 'Hehehe... Bitchy cook...'

His day went from mopping the floors, to washing the windows, to placing orders, to helping Nepeta with her homework.

"Nepeta... This number is 36 and this number is 10, it says you have to subtract 10 from 36. Can you tell me what that is?" Gamzee stated as he poked the numbers accordingly.

"But. I want to pllaay, I don't want this hoomewoork..." She played with her eraser smacking back and forth.

"Nepeta. Please. It's bad enough you missed a day at school, you also missed homework. Please do what you haven't done so you won't get in trouble..." Gamzee struggled to not curse in the slightest. It was like a valley girl using normal language with out like, like, like. Nearly IM-POSS-I-BLE.

"You taalk funny, Gaamzee. Hoomewoorkss booooorinnng..." She leaned on Gamzees shoulder and whined.

"...lil...mother...fucker..." He seethed under his breath.

"Nepeta. Do what Gamzee says. Or I won't play with you later. No tea parties for a week." Equius sighed heavily. "I mean it."

As soon as Gamzee redirected his attention to Equius, Nepeta picked up her pencil and started completing her math problems.

"Wow... You're good with her." Gamzee sighed and left Nepeta to Equius.

"I feel like I've known her my whole life.." Equius blushed a bit. Equius was at least 19. So Nepeta was literally like a baby sister.

"I know that feel, bro." Gamzee went to Daniella. She was taking orders to the kitchen and serving someone a bagel. Gamzee lifted the tray from her hands and passed the bagel to the customer who gave the money to Gabby.

"Oh. God. You scared me, Gamzee... It's been so busy! Busy, busy..." She fanned herself and sighed. "Have you seen Tavros? I need him to run to the store for me."

"Nope. Not since you called the lil motherfucker for pie earlier." Gamzee put the tray down and gave a dull smile.

"He's probably ... Oh, please Gamzee? Can you do me the favor of finding Tavros and picking up flour, eggs and milk? I would appreciate it so much." She put her hands together as if in pray and looked into Gamzees purple lavish eyes.

"No problem, Momma motherfucker. Hehe. But, where would Tavbro be?" He took the list and put it in his pocket before going around the counter.

"By the forest. Usually right at the entrance. He just sits there, thinking." She smiled and hurried to the kitchen.

'Bitchtits... Imma be able to ask the motherfucker...' Gamzee grinned and hurried out of the store and up the block to the forests entrance. He waited impatiently at cross walks and he tried his hardest not to jump into oncoming traffic. Once he reached the final cross walk, he scanned the entrance of the forest from the opposite side of the street.

'I'm just looking for, My Tavros nothing more, I'm gonna find my Taavrooos, Taavros, my Taavroos!' A frivolous lil children's tune popped in his head as he crossed the street to better his view of the entrance.

'Wow... Damn you Nepeta...' He rubbed his neck and stepped into the forest. 'Where is the lil motherfucker? He'd be right here... Right?'

"Yooooo, Tavroooos. Tavvy you here, lil motherfucker? Daniella wants you back at the shoooop." Gamzee lazily nodded his head as he spoke. He scanned the area. He saw thick dark trunks and scattered, bulky bushes. He heard nothing but eerie silence. He started to get tense when he didn't hear a reply or see Him for that matter. He moved his legs forward to check deeper in the forest where he had gone.

'This isn't creepy, but for Tavbro... I wonder how he'd act...?' He dragged his head left and right, scanning the area several times. He came upon a clearing. The clearing he knew very well. It was the clearing before the Stone. He got a gut feeling Tavros went by the Stone. So, he found himself jogging to the Stone.

Once he reached said Stone, his eyes widened. Tavros was there, but as he found him in Alternia, the hole in hid chest reopened, fresh orange blood poured on the grass and his eyes buldged.

"Tavros!" Gamzee ran to his side, he noticed a hand print in orange on the Stone. "Fuck! What did it do?"

"Gamzee..." The teen below Gamzee spoke in his normal squeal. How he had sound in Alternia. "I... Do remember you... And i.. remember... This."

Gamzees eyes stood wide. He gasped as Tavros began losing consciousness, he held his hands tight and hot tears ran down his cold face.

"I don't wanna lose you again! Bro! Please... Let this be a dream... Not even! Fuck this blashpemous shit!" Gamzee pounded his fist on the stone where Tavros' hand print was. Everything shone. Realizing Gamzees mistake, it was quickly resolved as Tavros' chest, began to raise and lower, he was breathing again.  
Gamzee thanked god. But now, they weren't on Earth, they had been transported to Alternia. Gamzees and Tavros' horns and respective hair color returned as well as their gray skin color.

Gamzee gazed as he remembered every detail of his Matesprit all that much clearer. His heart skipped beats as Tavros raised his hands to cup Gamzees face. He was brought close and Tavros opened his mouth.

"I... I'm uh, so sorry... Gamzee... I don't... Know what possessed... Uh, me... Into forgetting... My Matesprit." Tavros leaned closer, pulling Gamzee.

Gamzees heart raced, blood pumped and pure lust remained in his eyes. Skin met skin, and the memories of _EVERYTHING_, slowly... Came back.

* * *

**Gabby ~ Hmmm... EveryThing Felt Meshed... I Hate My Phones AutoCorrect... So, If AnyThing Looks Awkward, You Can Blame My Shitty Phone -_-...**

**Danie ~ I'm 'Momma Motherfucker'? Since when? But I did laugh alot at that XD It's cute ^/^**


	8. Never A Right Time

**Chapter 7 - Never A Right Time.**

**Gabby ~ :33 Story , Me And Danie. **  
**Danie ~ HomeStuck , Andrew Hussie.**

Gamzee felt the wonder of his MateSprits lips on his again, and he felt normal. His arms still held Tavros close. Tavros pulled away, looking a little upset.

"Gamzee... Why... Didn't you kiss back?" Tavros nervously bit his lip and the chocolate blush, that Gamzee knew and loved so well, crept on the sides of his cheeks.

"I... Tav. I didn't mean.. to not kiss back... I-I don't.. know... I've..."  
Tavros sat up pulling Gamzee into a deeper kiss. This time instead of staring like a shocked troll, he let his lips relax into his. Tavros held onto the back of Gamzees head and neck. Gamzee grabbed Tavros' hips and licked at his lips.

Tavros willingly let Gamzees tongue explore as he moaned into the kiss, pulling Gamzees shirt. Gamzee sighed into the kiss, he wanted to continue, to make up for all that LOST time... But Daniella needed her 'son' back and the things for the coffee shop.

"Tavros..." Gamzee pulled away, cupping Tavros' cheek. "Your mom, she was motherfuckin worryin when you weren't at the shop."

Tavros kissed him again, "I... I don't belong with her... Shes an AMAZING mom... It's just... I remember who I'm... Uh, SUPPOSED... To be with." Kissing him when he paused.

"Tav! She'd be DEVASTATED! She's really nice... But... I can't take you away from a motherfuckin miracle like her!" Gamzee held Tavros at bay, by keeping his grip on his shoulders.

"Are... You saying you don't wanna... Be with me?" Tavros sniffled slightly, boring his orange hued eyes into Gamzees lavender hues.

"Tavros! I... You don't even KNOW how long I've waited to hold you... To kiss you... How dare such a stupid question come from you...!" Gamzee slightly growled, containing his pain and fear, shaking his head.

"So... Why can't I stay with you? I... Wanna be with my Matesprit! I want you Gamzee!" Tavros blurted out, his cheeks becoming a dark chocolate and his orange eyes filled with pain.

"... Tavros. I ... I don't know what to do... I want nothing more than to be with you, honest to Gog... I don't want to seem like a kidnapper..." Gamzee loosened his grip on Tavros' shoulders to pull him into a hug, papping his hair. "I don't know yet..."

The time they spent in Alternia was quite a while. The sky had become orangey with hues of pink and the scattered remains of the blue sky through the clouds. It gave the area a mystifing look. The perfect ROMCOM, so to speak. Tavros and Gamzee simply reflected on all that has happened. Some made Tavros and Gamzee laugh. Others made them cringe or cry. But nonetheless, they lived here. It was home regardless.

"Momma's really gonna worry about me..." Tavros picked his head up from Gamzees lap, letting the cold April air chill the warm spot on Gamzees lap, where Tavros' head has laid.

"Oh.. that's right..." Gamzee used the tree, he was leaning against, to lift himself up.

Tavros got up and stretched. He patted his shorts and butt to get any dirt off. "... Gamzee... Please think about, uh, us. Momma ... Supports whatever, uhh, decision I make... I know what I ... Want..." He puts his hands in his shorts pockets abruptly.

Gamzee looked to the floor, at Tavros' chest, then Tavros' face, flushed with that chocolate glow. Gamzee wanted to be with Tavros' and never leave him, or be left. He didn't want to seem like he was... Taking Tavros from Daniella... All he could manage was a small sigh as they walked back to the Stone, hand in hand.

-with Sollux-

"Daniella, where'th Gamthee?" Sollux asked checking his phone. It was 5:46pm. Gamzee was an hour and 11 minutes late.

"Gamzee... Hasn't come back with anything I asked him to, or Tavros." Daniella scrubbed angrily at a plate, causing strange scratchy sounds.

"Ow! Daniella! Thothe hurt my earth!" Sollux covered his ears whimpering a bit.

"Oh, Sollux... It's silly I know... It's just..." She displayed an angry face. Filled with concern, anger and confusion. "I... Knew Gamzee was ... Extremely close to Tavros... I don't..."

"Look, I think I see Gamzee and Tav!" Gabby piped up sitting at Gamzees normal seat.

"I'll... Sigh... Get it." Vriska the Waitress who greeted Gamzee the day before, slugged from her comfortable seat at one of the booths to the door.

"Welcome back, Tav... And... Gamzee." She popped her bubble gum and looked back at Daniella.

"... Thanks... Vriska..." Tavros walked in rubbing his elbow that was hooked onto Gamzees. Gamzee was rubbing his neck as he saw Sollux, Daniella and Gabby stare.

"I... Can explain ..."

Gamzee told them how he found Tavros in the forest, as battered up and hurt as before. He tried not to curse out Vriska and cause damage. How they Accidentally travelled back to Alternia and reminiscing. Gamzee stammered a bit as Sollux smiled and Gabby tilted her head as he explained. Tavros and Gamzee became more nervous as Daniella kept the straightest face.

"... I got... The groceries... Daniella?" Gamzee motioned to Tavros' lap, but just as he said her name. She got up and went to the kitchen.

Gamzees eyes dropped and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"She probably thinks we are lying..." Tavros huffed, crossing his arms.

"Tavros. You have to, like, chill." Vriska popped her bubble gum, placing a kiss on Tavros. Gamzees eyes widened and the words were already boiling in his mind. But, his mind stood still.

"Fuck off, Vriska. We told you, don't touch him." Gabby slammed her fist on the table, catching everyone's attention, even Daniellas.

"Gabby! Watch how you speak to my daughter. I don't care if you're my sister!" Daniella came out and wrapped an arm around Vriskas shoulders. "What is wrong with you?"

"Don't Fucking start, Danie. You know DAMN well what she tried doing! Why do you protect her!?" Gabbys face flitting with heat.

"They were just chi-"

"That's not the Fucking, point! He could have died! Are you going to say they were just kids, too?"

The shop stood quiet. Not even outside seemed to have action. Vriska popped her bubble gum and gave a cliched, careless, look at Gabby. Sollux sat still in his chair staring at Vriska. Gamzee was taken a back. Wide eyed and slackjawed. Daniella gave about the same a harsh stare Gabby was giving her.

"What happened, Gabby, which I will say as many times need be, was. An. Accident." She took Vriska to the kitchen. On her way she glared at Tavros, Gabby and Sollux.

Gabby put her head on the table and rubbed her head furiously. Gamzees mind was buzzed. He wanted to know, yet, he stood far from the subject.

Only God knew how long it took, for either feelings to calm, or even be set ablaze in Gabby. Sollux pat Gabbys shoulder, and that seemed to be all it took, for her to break.

"She's stupid! She's ignorant! Fucking blind!" Gabby bawled into Sollux's shirt. He gently caressed her hair. Gamzee felt a twinge of something... He couldn't be sure. Tavros pulled at his shirt, he was obviously holding back tears. Gamzee couldn't take this. He stormed for the kitchen.

"Gamz! Gamzee wait, don't go!" Tavros bolted from his seat after Gamzee.

"Tavros. I need to know." Gamzee stopped. " I need... To know..."

"Know what, Makara."

'That voice...' He thought. 'That ungodly, inhumane, drawl of Vriska."

His thoughts became reality as he turned go face her. His eye brows furrowed as he contemplated her personality. It didnt take him a minute to realize, that this was the real Vriska.

"You Bitch. You did something to Tavros, didnt you. What the fuck did you try to do with Tav." He blurted out. He mentally anticipated bashing Vriskas brains out. But reality held him back.

"Why, whatever do you mean, Makara." She tilted her head to the left, revealing her eye patch.

"I should fucking kill you. I should have Fucking killed you!" Gamzee balled his fist and gripped Vriskas blouse. He gritted his teeth and seethed.

"Gamzee! Stop! That's enough! That's it. I never want to see you around this shop again, so help me God! I'll have you locked up." Daniella came from the back room pushing Vriska back. All the while, that nasty, venomous smile crept along Vriskas face.

Gamzee was torn. He wanted to kill Vriska, he wanted to protect Tavros, he wanted to be heard. He stood there, staring down at Daniella.

Seconds turned to minutes, as minutes turned to hours. Gamzee laid on his bed. Lines streaked across his cheeks onto the pillow below. He cried, but no sound was heard. He couldn't have fucked up again. Right? Gamzee turned on his stomach and dried the tears. His phone beeped twice and vibrated. Sollux and Gabby have been tryin to get in contact with him.

He was reluctant to reply, but he read what they had to say. Checking his phone for said messages, more tears slid down his cheeks. The message was from Gabby.

_'Tavros Wants To Say GoodNight. He Hopes You Don't Feel Bad. gOOD NIGHT,,, gAMZEE,,, i LOVE YOU.'_

Gamzee shut his phone and turned on his side laying down. No matter where he went...

There was never a right time...

**-**  
**Gabby ~ ;u; ohmagerd... I'm falling in love with our own story! Sjsjxudfshak.**


	9. The Ball

**Chapter 8 :: The Ball.**

**Gabby ~ There A Reason Its Named This. :3**  
**Danie ~ Andrew Hussie Belongs HomeStuck.**

Gamzee woke up the same way he fell asleep. It wasn't normal for him to, but hey, at least he woke up. Gamzee looked at the alarm clock blaring music and he frowned. He picked up his phone and took out the battery, placing it under his mattress. He didn't want any distractions today. That wasn't what he needs. He slammed the battery in the nightstand drawer and sighed.

Gamzee picked out fresh clothes from the pile. A purple, black and blue stripped long sleeve, his black zodiac shirt, black pants and he'd wear his normal purple converse. He went to the bathroom to shower. He started the water with a dazed expression.

He felt slower, his head throbbing, his thoughts buzzing, his vision swirving. He fell to the shower floor and sobbed.

"I.. I can't -hic-.. lose him..." He spoke aloud. Grinding his teeth at the very wall in front of him. He struggled to not punch it, hot tears and hot water washes his face. For the next hour he sat there, crying. He slammed the water off and stood.

He wrapped himself. He went to the fogged up mirror and frowned. He continued and completed his morning routines. Since, he wasn't going to work, or the cafe, he decided to use the time for himself.

Walking out of his house he noticed the light yet grayish clouds. It might rain, but then again, he wasn't going on a date so he wouldn't care if it was hailing. He walked up his block, away from the library, and worse, away from Tavros. Wait, worse? You need this time, Gamzee. Forget about everything else for now. Gamzee is heading towards the park.

The park was large and dense with life. Trees fully bordered it, and inside was no different. On the sunniest days, it looked surreal. But, on days like this, misty, chilly, April mornings, made it look... Scary. He hoped no one important or at least unpleasant to see was there or walking around. He sighed as he walked up the long daunting steps to the park.

A thin layer of mist had settled, making anything that was four feet in front of you, at Gamzees height? Hard to see. He decided to walk around the park to see who or what was there.

Seeing as how the park look as empty as his soul, he decided to sit in the playground. Maybe on a swing. Whichever the Juggalo would choose. He sat at the bench and sighed. He checked his pockets a bit frantically, before calming down.

"Oh. That's... Right." The night before Tavros... Said he loved him. "God, don't tell me I fucked up aga-"

Something rubbery and round crashed to the back of Gamzees skull forcing him to look at the ground in front of him. He stared for what seemed like for ever but was quickly brought back to reality by a sweet ring.

"I must apologize for my sisters behaviour. She is a bit of a sports fanatic, as you would call it. Are you alright, sir?" She came in front of Gamzee lifting his face with her finger. Gamzees eyes went wide.

"..." He stood quiet. He felt like everything in his body was... Melting? Meshing? Mixing? What the hell? This couldn't be right.

"Hello? Might I take you to the hospital? You seem rather dazed." She furrowed her brows slightly and let out a shaky breath. "My name is Kanaya. Might I at least know yours?"

That did it. Gamzee was completely confused. How... Why did she remember him? Oh, no. Maybe the same occurrences like Tavros and the others? He wanted-.. no. He NEEDED Kanaya to remember him. Wait, he needs her?

"Gamzee. I... I'm ok. The ball just all up and surprised me. That's all, sis." Ah... Fuck.

"Your way of addressing others is quite unusual, but nonetheless, I hope it wasn't serious." She slightly rubs his head leaning forward a bit. He inhaled her scent. How Terezi would call it, fresh. She just as slowly retracted and looked a little flustered.

"I... Hope this doesn't seem... Strange but..." She paused and bit her lip.

"What's up, sis?" Gamzee tilted his head, feeling a little flustered himself.

"Your head is bleeding." She showed the matted pattern of blood on her hands and she shuddered.

"Oh... Wow... Uhm... Damn! How hard was that kick? She'd be one HELL of a soccer player." He rubbed the spot and frowned.

"Maybe it was the design of the ball?" She pointed to the spiked green and yellow little ball that rolled on the opposite side of the bench.

"Wow. Sick design." He admired it. God, if he were to have Kanaya back, all his problems would be thought of and solved A LOT quicker.

"If by SICK you mean, 'cool', that it would seem that way. Might we do something about your head? I wish nothing more dangerous to occur to you while it isnt treated." She waved over to her sister who sported a thin jersey and a scarf around her neck. She looked nothing like Kanaya. But then again, Gamzee knew why.

"May, we are going to the hospital, call fathe and ask him to pick us up. You have some apologizing to do." Kanaya wiggled her finger and put a hand on her hip, and in turn the girl blushed.

"I'm so sorry, mister. I... Thought no one was around her." She twiddled with her thumbs and looked down.

Gamzee pat her head and she smiled. May called their Father and he drove Kanaya and Gamzee to the hospital, after, taking May home.

"God, this smell..." Gamzee gagged a bit and sighed. They were in a hospital room, since the checkups and Er were... Kinda full.

"It smells rather comforting knowing that everything is taken care of!" She giggled and re-read through a medical magazine.

'Oh, Kanaya. You haven't changed a bit. You don't even recognize me. This is the OPPOSITE of a motherfuckin miracle if I ever saw one.' He felt the wraps around his head and sighed.

"Gamzee. No touching. They need to compress the medicine so it treats the wound right. Please, understand." She swatted Gamzees hands from his head with the magazine playfully. Gamzee chucked and pouted.

"Ok, mommy."

"I'm not your mother, Gamzee. Hmm, if I were your hair would be the FIRST to get taken care of." She smirked placing the magazine on her lap.

They giggled and joked. 'I guess... Seeing her again is all thanks to that motherfuckin ball of miracles...'

**-**  
**Danie : Chapters up soon.**  
**Gabby : Yesh...**


	10. Not Again

**Gabby :: Ok, This Will Skip One Week.**

**Danie :: Andrew Hussie, God Of HomeStuck. Me And Her, Goddess' Of This Story. Enjoy.**

**-**

Gamzees past week consisted of work, going to the park, hanging out with May and Kanaya, and trying to make Kanaya remember everyone. There was this one time she slipped the word 'hive' instead of 'home'. She simply thought about what she said, and shook it off. Though Gamzee, desperately, tried to ask her what made her say 'hive', she exclaimed she couldn't answer herself. On this particular day, Kanaya requested a sort of date between herself and Gamzee.

The day before.

Gamzee was eating something Kanaya had suggested was 'healthy' and helped with 'high blood sugar', or whatever that was. Kanaya's dream was to become a surgeon. Pretty ironic if you ask Gamzee. He finished the last of his food and went to wash his plate. In the next room, you heard his phone go off.

'Either a message or a call. Better hurry.' He dried off his hands and jogged to his phone. He picked up and checked the missed call. He hadn't recognized the number so he simply shrugged it off. He went to the bathroom to take brush his teeth.

'Should I take a shower now..? Or... Nah, ill take one in the morning to smell nicer.' Gamzees mind and perspective of things have been much, MUCH, clearer since he found Kanaya. He went back to his bed and plopped down. 'What should I-'

His phone rang again. He blinked and picked up the phone. "The motherfuck? That same number? ... " Something in his stomach was making him think he shouldn't answer. But, then again.

"Hello?"

'...Gamzee...'

His heart stopped. It... Sounded like Tavros? Nah. Maybe Gabby?

"Uh... W-who is this? I... Don't recognize your number..."

'... Oh. Gamzee... Where have you been? ... I... Oh, my god, Gamzee...'

"I will, uh, hang up if you don't all up and tell me who the... Fuck... You... A-are...?" He heard soft crying on the other end. "I-I didn't mean to-!"

'It's Tavros.'

"..."

"He... He disappeared. No... One knows where... He coulda gone but.. oh Gamzee! He's... So.. "

"... Gabby?... Tell me... Where are you?" He began throwing on his jogging pants and black hoodie. "Gabby? Talk to me, sis."

"My apartment... I ... Don't Live with Daniella anymore, I... I'm really worried Gamzee... I'm so scared." She sobbed, you could hear how runny her nose was, how stuffed she felt.

"Gab, tell me where you all up and live, this motherfucker ain't gonna stand by and let you cry." He got his keys and started storming out of his house.

"On Baud street, the intersection of Callin and Lima avenues. The v-shaped apartment on that corner. I'll wait for you out side... Please, hurry Gamzee..." She shuffled something on the other end and Gamzee adorned a determined face.

"Don't worry, Gabby. I'll be there soon." He waited for her to hang up before he closed his phone. His strides seemed longer as he walked the darker, empty streets. He looked for the intersection. He had to. Tavros... Was gone?

"It's probably all my fault... I hope the lil motherfuck- Oof." He stopped as he bumped into someone.

"Oh, a fuckin wise guy?"

"Who the Fuck dat clown-ass?"

"Ah, shut the fuck- You." Gamzee snarled as he remembered the guy who had attacked Tavros and Gabby. "What did I say if ever saw your motherfuckin face around."

"..." The guy backed off a bit, trying to single to his boys that Gamzee would hurt them, they were too ignorant to save themselves.

"Fuck that, clown-ass here don't know what's-"

Gamzee had punched the one that was talking in his jaw. All you heard was a crack and a body thump to the ground. Gamzee punched him so hard, he broke his jaw. The others looked in shock.

"What the MOTHERFUCK, did I tell you, ABOUT BEING ANYWHERE." Gamzee pressed on passed the bleeding mess to the two behind. "I thought I made it Motherfuckin CRYSTAL CLEAR."

"I-I swear.. I wasn't doin nothin! I'm.. I'm on probation!" The guy in the black hoodie backed up, while the one who was in front of him directly and fiercely aimed for Gamzees chest. Gamzee gripped at his wrist and bent it backwards. The man's wrist was sprained in a disgusting, disfigured way. Gamzee pressed on to the last guy, snarling.

"I swear, man! I... I just needed a hit! I haven't had ANYTHING for almost two weeks!" He backed up in to a corner in the small alley, his eyes trembling.

"...Hehehe. Hahaha. HAHAHAHA! You PATHETIC, SNIVELING HUMAN." Gamzee grabbed the man's collar and looked down at him. "I always knew, YOU HUMANS, were horrible, HORRIBLE, liars."

The man tried to shriek as Gamzee gripped his throat. Gamzee cackled, the darkness and the blood lust returning. He cringed as something reminded him to hold back. Since his scattered think pan couldn't remember, he wailed on the guys head, just punching his skull. He cackled. Until, he remembered. His mind and body seemed to freeze. He let go of the guy and balled his fists and left them loose again. He stared at the guy, motionless, blood on his hoodie and the floor.

"Oh... My... Oh my motherfuck- I ... No! I..." He gripped his head in fear and shook it. He promised Tavros... That he'd stop. For good. He looked around at the aching and partially blooded bodies and back to the guy who was beginning to stir.

"Dude... I ... Holy motherfuck- I... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean it... I swear! Oh, god... Oh my god..." Gamzee bent down to check the guys pulse and to look at his eyes. 'Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuuuck what is WRONG WITH ME?!'

"I... Never dibd aunythinng weronng... Why dibd you... Hiurt meh..." He fell unconscious, Gamzee panicked. He didn't know what to do. His evidence was practically everywhere. He cried. He punched the floor. He was scared.

"Please... Please, motherfuckin messiahs... Help this poor motherfucker... I didn't mean it... It wasn't me... Don't let them hurt me..." He craddled himself. He cried. Then he had an idea. He'd call the cops from a payphone and leave! Like nothing happened!

"Quarter... Fuck..." He scurried around in his pockets before finding one in his hoodie. "Thank you, messiahs..."

He ran out of the alley and across the street to the payphone. He fumbled with the quarter and sighed shakily.

_'Riiing... Riiing_ ... 911 what's your emergency?'

"Come to Meridah street and City Avenue. There are some unconscious men here."

'What's your name? Are you injured? Do you-'

He hung up, he had no intention of answering them. He was scared shitless anyway. He looked back at the alley and frowned. "I'm... So sorry... You wouldn't believe..."

He sprinted off through the back alleys to Gabbys new apartment. He looked up at the sky and saw it started to rain. The weather fit his mood, just perfectly.

"Gamz-Gamzee? Gamzee! Its-" Gamzee collided into Gabbys arms. He sobbed and held her close.

"Gabby... I ... Oh my god..." He managed to sob into her shoulder.

"Come inside... I sme- Now. Go inside." She dragged him to the door and up the elevator. "Let me see, Gamzee."

"... I-"

"Gamzee."

He hesitated. She got rather defensive when something awful happened, well, something awful and something she's be able to do about it. He reluctantly showed her his hands, scratched, bruised and bloody.

"Gamzee.. what the-" she quickly jumped in front of Gamzee when the doors opened and some men came in. She eyeballed them careful and then dragged Gamzee to her room.

She unlocked her door and threw her soaked sweater on the ground. She took Gamzee to the bathroom and demanded he get clean.

"We'll talk after. About EVERYTHING." Her tone uneven, her brightest smile dimmed. He was regretting every thing that happened. That grave thing that he'd done.

**-**

**Gabby :: Well... This Isn't How I Wanted It To Come Out Buuutt... I: It's Life?**

**Danie :: Why You Keeping Me From Gamzee, Fool? :o**


	11. His Breakdown

**Gabby :: Oh, The Late Night Confusion... **  
**Danie :: Homestuck Belongs To Andrew Hussie, The Story Belongs To Us.**

**Chapter 11 :: His Breakdown**

**-**

Gamzee and Gabby swiftly walked through the silent neighborhood. Gamzee had to figure out where Tavros had gone, and right now, as always, he knew Vriska had something to do with it. Gamzee briskly and carefully dragged Gabby to the front door of his house. After unlocking it and shutting it Gamzee shook.

"Gamzee... I know you're worried but we don't have to check anything out tonight. You look so sick..." Gabby put a hand to Gamzees forehead and he sighed. "It's really late, or early... We shouldn't stay up any longer worrying."

"I'm... So all up and motherfuckin worried, like you wouldn't believe sis. About EVERY motherfuckin THING!" He emphasized everything by raising his arms.

"I am, too. Believe me I am... But, worrying ourselves sick won't do anyone, good." Gabby sat at the sofa and took off her shoes. "Can I have some coffee?"

"That shit will keep you up, sis." Gamzee eyeballed Gabby curiously.  
'Didn't she just say we shouldn't stay up?'

"Well, I'm very immune to caffeine." Gabby smiled and laid on the couch.

"You can use the other bedroom, sis. Immune to caffeine, huh?" Gamzee scratched the back of his head and smirked. 'Eh, I guess some coffee wouldn't hurt...'

Gabby lifted her bag of clothes and walked to the hallway. "Right or left?"

"Oh, shit. Sorry, I'm such a bad host." He chuckles to himself, he grabs her bag and guides her to the room on the right. "Here. I'll put your bags here and get yah some coffee."

Gabby smiles and Gamzee leaves to the kitchen.

'I need to seriously think this over. Why had Tavros gone missing? I bet your ass, Makara, its cuz you spent last week with Kanaya. Admit it. That's the reason.' Gamzee argued with his thoughts as he collected the coffee beans and cups. 'So what? What do you mean so what, your motherfuckin Matesprit was lookin forward to fuckin living with you again and you all up and get shy. Shut the mother Fuck up! Ive changed for him!'

Gamzee is brought back to realty when he drops his cup. He looked at the shattered white porcelain, brown liquid and the now drenched sink mat. He sighed heavily. Nothing seemed to go right...

"Gamzee? Are you ok?" Gabby rushed from her room to the kitchen floor where Gamzee began to pick up the shattered material.

Gamzee stood quiet, Damn his thoughts to hell. He felt sick. He had... Really ignored Tavros. Not once texting him... Not once visiting him, not once ignoring Daniella. "What the mother fuck..."

"Gamzee? ... Gamzee you can-"

"No, I'm fine. Try and get some sleep. Ok?" Gamzee grabbed the two corners of the mat Nd carried it the garbage and dumped it all in.

Gabby looked worried and puzzled but nonetheless listened to her emotionally damaged friend. "I'm... Down the hall if you EVER need to talk." She trudged to her room and quietly shut her door. Gamzee sighed loudly and went to the bathroom. He stared at the mirror and felt a twinge of anger build in his chest.

He didn't know what to do so he punched the wall behind him. He seethed and just stared. "Why... What... Do I do... To deserve any of this load of shit? I just... Want my life back..."

Feeling beyond defeated, Gamzee dragged himself to his bedroom. He plopped on his bed fave down and sighed. He looked at his night stand and noticed it was half past two. He remembered he still had his sweater on, but he didn't care. He felt warm. Or whatever warmth a monster like him would consider it to be. Gamzees eye lids had fallen shut easily and without struggle. In minutes, Gamzee fell asleep.

Around 6:30, a phone was heard. It was dull, but loud enough to hear. Gamzee opened his still tired eyes and looked around. He furrowed his brows and heaved himself off of the floor. As he got up, the sound seemed louder. He looked around him and saw a glow from his sweater pocket.

"Mmm... My phone?" Gamzee lazily reached in his pocket and sat on his bed. Without looking at the caller ID, he tapped the answer button and spoke.

"Hello...?"

'Gamzee? I... It's Tavros.'

Whoa, hold a mother fucker by his neck. Say what? Gamzee was wide awake at that moment.

"Don't fuckin play. I will kill you."

'No! Gamzee! It's me! For real!' He sounded so small and distant.

"Im hanging up." Gamzee was about to do so until from the other line he heard him say.

'My Matesprit wouldn't do that!'

No one on earth new about Matespritships. Or the Quadrants for that matter! It couldn't have been a trick... Gamzee didn't know what to think... To say. He stared at his phone before he heard him speak again.

'We... Threw down sick f-fires and uh, hang together and... You always called me Tavbro, or Tavvy, or Tav.. and I know your screen name! No one else would... I mean... Your other friends sure... But... Oh, I-I don't even know... If you're there...'

Gamzee felt like crying. 'Holy mother of Fuck. Tavros...'

"... Tav?"

'Yeah?' He answered very rushed.

"Where are you, bro? I fuckin miss you... I need you bro... I need you so..." Gamzees voice began to crack, "So motherfuckin bad..."

'Gamzee... I'm so sorry... I just...' There was some rustling on the other line and Gamzee tried his best to make out what it was. 'Come to your hive... I... I'll explain, but I have to-'

"Tav!" Gamzee stare at his phone. The call was dropped due to radio interference. Gamzee clicked his phone off and stared bug eyed at the carpet.

"Gamzee? I heard you scream." Gabby ran into the room. She immediately began caressing your cheek. "What happened?"

Gamzee looked back to his phone and then to Gabby. 'Should I tell her?'

**-**

**Gabby :: This... Was Maahvalous xP**  
**Danie :: I Disagree. It's Faahbulous!**


	12. Return To Alternia

**Gabby :: Ohmafuckingerrrd That Delete Button Has Become My F-in... ENEMYYYY.**  
**Danie :: Make Sure You Have 'Ask Before Delete'. EVERY TIME.**  
**Gabby :: -still cursing out phone ignoring Danie unintentionally-**  
**Danie :: -sighs- You Know The Disclaimers.**

**Chapter 12 :: Return To Alternia.**  
**-**

Gamzee looked into the mirror. It had been QUITE a few hours since His 'talk with Tav'. If that really was him... A part of him was calling him idiotic for not seeing that it WAS Tav, and the other part was calling him smart for being optimistic. His think pan was boiling over one thing since then. Going back home.

'Would I go to stay? Or... Just to get Tavros and come back? ... Why was he at my hive?' He ghost his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Might as well as dress for it." He walked to his room and looked for his beloved zodiac shirt. He found them next to his gray polka dot and black pants. As he put them on, he reminisced on the old days in Alternia. What if Tavros wanted him to stay there. Just the two of them? Now, he was conflicted. He looked around his room and smiled. Not really anything has happened in his room the past six years... But, it was where he could chill. He enjoyed it.

His phone brought him out of his daze. He looked and saw that Kanaya was pestering him. 'Oh, Fuck.'

**grimAuxiliatrix (GA)** began pestering **terminallyCapricious (TC)**

**GA**: Gamzee. Are You Alright. We Scheduled To Meet Thirty Minutes Ago. I'm A Tad Worried.  
**TC**: KaNaYa, iM MoThErFuCkIn sOrRy, bUt i hAvE SoMeThInG... ReAlLy iMpOrTaNt tO Do. iT JuSt aLl aNd cAmE Up. cAn wE ReScHeDuLe? :o(

He felt bad that he was leaving her hanging, but this had to get resolved and done with.

**GA**: That's Quite Alright. I'd Appreciate An Earlier Warning, Considering I Was Waiting About An Hour.  
**TC**: DaMn. iM SoRrY, SiS. :o( I'lL MaKe iT Up tO YaH. HoNk! :o)  
**GA**: It Seems Like You Do.

**grimAuxiliatrix (GA)** ceased pestering **terminallyCapricious (TC)**

He frowned a little, the way she typed always worried him. Was she joking or playing around at times? Or was she dead serious and mad? He knew she spoke rather scholarly, but it still bothered him. He shut the application and reached for his keys.

An idea smacked in his think pan while leaving his room. He turned to the bathroom and smiled. He opened a cabinet and pulled out face paint. He was going back home, so why not?

"... I don't know motherfuckin why, but I feel I should all up and feel normal." He smeared the white and gray makeup on and looked at the mirror. "All I need are my motherfuckin horns... God, goin back there, remind me of all sorts of miracles."

Mostly he thought of Tavros being those miracles, but he remembered Karkat and Equius. He missed his hive. Then, something struck him odd as he locked his front door.

"That motherfuckin sopor... Well, maybe it... All up and vanished after all these motherfuckin sweeps... Years... Blah." He shrugged it off and lazily walked through the streets on his accustomed path to the forest. He gathered a variety of looks. He made a baby laugh, so, he considered that the only look he got that afternoon.

He waited at the crosswalk before the forest and bit his lip. Why did he feel nervous? He crossed the street and entered the forest. He looked around and smiled. It looked the same, he remembered that same path and took it. He hesitated when he remembered a week ago... How Tav had touched the stone and he was on the verge of dying all over again. What if he was in that same state? Gamzee picked up his pace and saw the stone. Surprisingly, the blood was gone, maybe because of the rain but...

Gamzee quickly pressed his hand on the stone and phased through. His gray skin and dark black hair returned. A top his head, the horns that resembled his sign sprouted through his skull. He winced since he wasnt accustomed to the feel but he smiled as he opened his eyes. The forest looked oh, so familiar. Tavros' hive was close but he had to go past that. Gamzee sprinted through the forest and around Tavros' hive. Surely he wouldn't be there... Tavros did say his hive.

Gamzee slid down the hill leading down to his hive, he forgot the hill was there. His heart had skipped a few beats when he rolled onto the sand.

"Fuck! That shit hurt..." He rubbed his back and slowly got up. He looked around feeling a little happy. He remembered the stargazing and Faygo drinking. The only thing that worried him was when he saw his hive. The feelings of happiness and calm turned to anxiety and fear.

**-**

**Gabby :: Screw You Delete Button!**  
**Danie :: We'd Like To Thank All Of You For Favoring And Following. Those Of You Who Left Reviews, You Are Thanked Kindly. :o)**


	13. Tavros

**Gabby :: Ok. I Feel Alittle More Confident Writing These Fluently, Thank You!**  
**Danie :: You're Welcome.~ We Own The Story, Hussie Owns HomeStuck.**

**Chapter 13 :: Tavros.**  
**-**

He looked at the door to his hive. It had blue blood and brown blood. He stared for a minute and heard a crash. He hesitated in opening the door. But, Tav. He might be there. He gripped the door and forced it open. His pile of horns still in that same spot. The area he left his laptop on collected dust on the left side of the room. His recuperacoon, he didn't think too much of it. He glanced to the side of the recuperacoon to two bodies left on the floor. He quickly hopped over to see Tavros and ... Vriska.

"Tav?! Tavbro! Open your eyes, motherfucker! Look at me!" He lifted Tavros and held him in his lap. "Please!"

"G... Gamzee..." Tavros opened his eyes slowly. He grinned a little and coughed. "Your... Makeup..."

"Oh my... Tav... Thank those mirthful messiahs... Tavbro, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to all up and Ignore you. I would never EVER do that to you, I love you, bro. I've waited so long to tell you! I love you, I love you SO much, Tavros Nitram." Gamzee nuzzled Tavros' cheek, he ruffled his hair and kissed his nose.

"Gamzee... Gamz, I'm ok... Well, now... But... I..." Tavros coughed and sighed. "I think... I killed, uh, Vriska..."

"..." He looked to Vriskas body. Her metal arm had been crushed by the elbow. She had a gash on her stomach and a bruised face. 'Tavros... MY Tavros? Killed someone?'

"... I'm sorry..." Tavros seemed to whisper. "I... Guess... I have to explain..."

He nodded furiously.

"Well... When I called you, I, uh, wanted you to, well, come here and I wanted to be with you. First off... Daniella, uh, told me that I couldn't, well wouldn't be able to see you, like, ever... I got scared. I didn't want to uh, lose you... So... I asked Vriska... If she could do something to change Daniellas mind. Instead, she ... Forced me with her, uh, you know, mind control... To collect our friends blood. I almost, uh, got expelled from school! I... Was so confused... I followed her here last night... And that's when I got disconnected uh, from you. I fought with her. Her crushed elbow was just now... I ...kinda tripped over her... I threw things at her though... So... That uh, probably killed her." Tavros looked away the whole time. He blushed but he obviously sounded remorseful.

"Tav... You did what you had to. I... Can't say I'm motherfuckin proud that you... Killed... Someone. Regardless if it was that spider witch. I'm just all up and glad that your safe." Gamzee hugged Tavros gently, he looked a little bruised.

He looked around the room with content. "Maybe I have a change of motherfuckin clothes here. You could cover up the bruises, and come live with me."

Tavros looked up at Gamzee and his heart nearly burst through his chest. "Yes, Gamzee. Yes."

Gamzee placed Tavros in the computer chair and looked around his room. He had taken really every bit of clothing from his room. He then realized, there was nothing but dust. Everywhere. He frowned and pouted as the places he checked held nothing but dust.

Tavros saw Gamzee double check, even triple check the same places. He found it cute, but he was getting anxious. "Gamzee? It doesn't look like you have anything..."

"Bro, how about your hive?" Gamzee smiled and offered to give a piggy back to Tavros, which was gratefully accepted. Gamzee left his hive once more to the ocean that he'd known for a loooong time. He walked to the shoreline, to his surprise there was A LOT, to remember about Alternia. Even the things you didn't want to remember.

Gamzee and Tavros stare at the ocean before heading off to Tavros hive for, hopefully, good clothes. God, how long had it been? Oh, yeah. Too long. Gamzee walked the familiar path to Tavros windmill hive. The windmill had rusted over and the door looked like rust as well. Gamzee opened the door to cobwebs and lots of dust.

"Bleh. That's... Uh. Gross." Tavros waves his hand in front of his face and you want to cuddle him. "Can... Uh, you find some clothes? I don't uh, like how that smells..."

"No problem, bro! Wait right here a motherfuckin sec." Gamzee placed Tavros on his feet. He walked in and looked around. Those posters... Nothing but Pupa. Gamzee chuckled and looked through Tavros pile of clothes. He found his zodiac shirt and the over shirt he always wore. He grabbed some shorts and went outside.

"Here you go." Gamzee handed the clothes to him and smiled. Tavros took the clothes and blushed. "What's all up and gotten you flushed, bro?"

"... Well... I was thinking that, uh, I'm out in the open, but seeing as how no one is here, i guess I can, uh, just change?" Tavros took off the orange short sleeve and brown shorts he wore. He quickly threw on his shorts and zippered up. Gamzee chuckled and hugged Tavros before he got his shirt on.

"Gamzee...~ I have to uh, get dressed." Tavros had the shirt in his hands. He inhaled Gamzees scent. The face paint... Oh, that face paint. So many good memories!

"Tavros... The feeeels man. Can't you just feel the motherfuckers? ... I missed you bro... Oh, I found Kanaya." Gamzee leaned his chin on Tavros' shoulder.

"Gamz, let me get my shirt on... Somehow, and we will catch up at home." Tavros felt so normal, so relieved, to finally be with his Matesprit again.

Gamzee let him go, just to hug him again after his shirt was on. Gamzee and Tavros walked quickly to the stone. Gamzee and Tavros both put their hands to the stone and phased through. Their lives just felt a whole lot easier.

**-**  
**Gabby:: Yeaaa... I'm Losing The Plot... I:**  
**Danie:: ... Uhm... l: **


	14. Safe And Sound

**Gabby :: I Pray To Find Out How To End This Properly.**  
**Danie :: Me, Too...**  
**-You Know The Disclaims-**

**Chapter 14: Safe And Sound.**  
**-**

Gamzee rushed home, Tavros trailing behind him. Gamzee went past the flower shop and the bakery. All normal shops where he had gone past earlier years. He was so happy. Gabby would be, too! He thought if Gabby would be home, since 't know when she'd be back. He made the turn on the corner near his house. He got home that quick. He unlocked the door and looked around. He was going to call out for Gabby, but something told him that he and Tavros were the only two there. It was only 1 o'clock. Gamzee took Tavros to his room and sat down on his black and purple polka dot sheets. Gamzee watched as Tavros looked around and smiled.

"Wow, Gamzee. Did you do the walls yourself? They look so perfect." Tavros sat down next to Gamzee and sighed. "I missed you, Gamzee."

Gamzees heart skipped beats, only god knew how long he wanted to hear those words. He hugged Tavros' waist and pull him closer. "Man, I missed you, too, bro. I missed you so motherfuckin much."

"Gabby did, too, huh? I'm so sorry I worried her... I have to apologize for something else, too... G-god... I-I still feel so bad..." Tavros turned to hug Gamzee completely.

"Aw, bro. I'm sure whatever the motherfuck it is, you'll be all up and forgiven, Gabby isn't one to hold motherfuckin grudges and shit." Gamzee held him closer.

"I-I hope so... I regret it... Gamzee. I re-really do..." Tavros frowned against Gamzees chest. He was really scared.

Gamzee pouted and sighed. "I guess we'll all up and motherfuckin find out if she is still mad and shit, later."

Gamzee was upset that Tavros didn't tell him what it was, hopefully, it didn't seem like he was pushing the subject to Tav. Tavros had gone through enough for one day. Gamzee put his chin on Tavros' shoulder and smiled. Tavros nuzzled against Gamzees chest and smiled as well. You can tell they both felt happy in each others arms. After so long, who wouldn't?

**-With Gabby-Told In Third Person-**

You had just finished your last book of the day. All of the little kids had gone back to their parents and you have the rest of the day off. With no real idea of what to do, you take a look around the library to check out a few books. Your interests regarding books are fiction and romance. They really keep you in their binded pages and magnificent plots. These you are certain to be busy for some hours. Your search, however, is momentarily halted when one of your dearest friends, and employees, engages in a conversation.

"Hey, Gabby. How were the kidth?" Sollux. That lisp was adorable, you loved playing with his spiky hair and teasing him with his glasses. But you'd never go too far, and he understands your happy-go-lucky demeanor.

"They were kinda quiet. Surprisingly, but they were. They weren't as fussy." You look at his contacts and similar looking glasses and weakly smile.

"I know, Gabby. I know. I haven't theen him either, pleathe don't worry too much, I don't need you a deprethed wreck, too." He rubs the back of his neck and frowns.

"What do you mean? Who else is upset about... Him." You look puzzled, you thought only you, Sollux, and Gamzee had known.

"Well, do you know Jade? The'th a girl from hith clatheth in thchool. The theemth to have a thoft thpot for him. The found out a while ago, maybe two-three dayth. Whenever the cometh by here to check out bookth, theth alwayth in a very deprething mood. It maketh me thick... Not her prethence, it'th jutht how the actth..." Sollux looked at his shoes and at you a few times.

You felt confused. Maybe she was just a good friend, but... If she was that depressed that he was missing... "I see. Say, you usually have some advice when it comes to observations. What do you think the real reason she misses him is?"

"Gabby, I know what you are getting at. You're tho nothy." He teased wrinkling his nose which makes you giggle and you both smile. "The motht obviouth ith that the mitheth him. To me, the theemth alone and rejected."

"I knew it. It had to be something relationship-wise or else she would have thought he'd gone on vacation or the sort." You put a finger to your chin and think. 'He mentioned rejection. Maybe I should find this Jade girl and ask her what's up.'

"Nonononono. Gabby, **no**. I know that look. Thay away from that girl. You don't know what the ith capable of doing in that thate. I'm juth looking out for you. Lithen, I have to reorganithe thothe thelveth. Pether me later, we'll talk then." He smiles one last time and heads to the fictional shelves. Suddenly, your only interest is this Jade girl. You look back at Sollux one more time to say goodbye and you make your way for the door.

'She has got to have some connection to Tav... If she does romantically, Gamzee and his relationship might be in jeopardy. I can't let that happen. Gamzee had waited so long, it seems.' You take out your phone and open the application for your PesterChum account. You scroll through your contacts till you find his username.

**sapphireDaze [SD]** began pestering **carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

**SD**: Karkat ? I Gotta Talk To Yah . '-'

You knew you were probably interrupting his Romantic comedies but he was just the person to go to. You decided to get something to eat so you wouldn't bother Gamzee with cooking or making a mess.

**CG**: ABOUT WHAT DAMN IT. I WAS JUST ... NEVERMIND THAT. SORRY. WHAT'S UP?  
**SD**: Uhm ... Do Ya Know Of A Girl Named Jade ?  
**CG**: WHY DO YOU CARE FOR HER? SHE'S A SPOILED, INNOCENT-ACTING RICH GIRL. SO, YEAH. YOU CAN SAY I KNOW HER.  
**SD**: WOW . Someone Seems To Have Issues . 'u'  
**CG**: GET TO THE POINT.  
**SD**: Ok, Ok, Sheesh . Sollux Mentioned Her Depression After Tav Went Missing . I Think They Might Have Been Romantically Involved .

You had stopped at your favorite Chinese restaurant, and had been given a menu. You placed your order and went back to your Pester Log.

**CG**: AGAIN, GET TO THE POINT. WHY ARE YOU BOTHERING ME ABOUT HIS RELATIONSHIP ISSUES.  
**SD**: How Can I, Like, Tell If She Is ? I Suspect She Was Rejected . Well, Based On What Sollux Had Observed . I Don't Know For Sure . ','  
**CG**: OK.  
**CG**: LEMME SEE IF I GOT THIS STRAIGHT.  
**CG**: YOU ARE MERELY SUGGESTING SHE'S DEPRESSED BECAUSE TAV REJECTED HER AND FOR SOME REASON RAN AWAY FROM IT.  
**SD**: More Or Less Likely ? Yes .  
**CG**: WELL, I HAVE TO AGREE. YOU DON'T SEEM TO FAR OFF THE MARK. I SEE WHY YOU'D WORRY FOR HIM.  
**SD**: What's THAT Supposed To Mean ? I Care For Everyone Equally ! Besides ... Well, YouKnowWho .  
**CG**: YEAH, YEAH. WELL THE BEST I CAN GIVE YOU NOW, IS TO FUCKING /FIND TAVROS/. HE'LL KNOW BETTER THAN ANYONE. TALKING TO THAT JADE GIRL WILL BE FALSE REASONINGS AND SHIT.  
**SD**: You Are So Cute When You Curse . -u-  
**SD**: Enjoy Your RomCom , Karkitty !

**sapphireDaze [SD]** ceased pestering **carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

You know he hated that nickname, but hey, it was cute.

**carcinoGenticist [CG]** began pestering **sapphireDaze [SD]**

**CG**: DAMN IT, GABBY!  
**CG**: CURSE THAT STUPID ASS NICKNAME IN ALL IT'S ENTIRETY.  
**CG**: I HATE YOU.  
**CG**: ... WITH A PASSION.

**carcinoGenticist [CG]** ceased pestering **sapphireDaze [SD]**

'Aw... That was cute!' You giggle aloud and you attract some attention, but you don't care. You had just finished eating your food when your phone rang again. Someone else began pestering you.

**opalMemories [OM]** began pestering **sapphireDaze [SD]**

**OM**: hey

Why the hell was _your sister_ pestering you? What should you do?

**SD**: Hi .  
**OM**: look you are probably mad at me for whatever reason but I don't feel too good. my head hurts a lot, and I don't know why.  
**SD**: Sooo ... ?

This was new. Your sister had not thought of you for a while, and you haven't thought of her either. Now all of a sudden, she's pestering you about how she _feels_? Weird. You walk across the street before Gamzees house.

**OM**: well you are usually the one to know these kinda things. I feel so weird.  
**SD**: Look, I Really Don't Know What Could Be Bothering You . What's Been On Your Mind ? Are You... Stressed Or Somethin ?  
**OM**: to be honest. I can't remember, these headaches started not too long ago. I just keep seeing this dark hue of blue... It hurts. It hurts to look at the screen, too.  
**SD**: Ok, Look, Take Asprins And Get Some Sleep . I'll Visit You In The Morning . Ok ?  
**OM**: I guess, thanks, Gabby.  
**SD**: No Problem .

**sapphireDaze [SD]** ceased pestering **opalMemories [OM]**

You reached Gamzees door and knocked. Hopefully, he was well enough to get up. You had so much on your mind, right now, all you needed was your bed.

**-**  
**Gabby:: I Love Pestering Peoples -w-**  
**Danie:: This One Is Longer Than The Others o.o By A Lot.**  
**Gabby:: It's Only Cuz Of The Pester Logs ;u; **


	15. The Girl

**Gabby :: Sooo, Yeaaa...**  
**Danie :: Hussie Owns Homestuck. We Own The Story.**

**Chapter 15 :: The Girl**

**-**

Gamzee and Tavros had finished eating when there was a knock at the door. Gamzee looked at the time on his phone. It read 6:56pm.

"Hm... Oh!" Gamzee hurried over and unlocked the door. Gabby stood there and sighed. "Hey, sis! How was motherfuckin work?"

"Blah." Gabby walked past Gamzee and froze. She looked at the boy with the black over shirt, a brown shirt with the Taurus Zodiac and brown cargos. "... T-"

"Gabby!" Tavros jumped at Gabby, hugging her to the ground. "I'm so sososososooo sorry! It wasnt... Well... It wasnt me... Entirely..."

He got up. He had a frown on his chubby face. "What... Do you mean, Tav?" Gabby leaned on her elbows looking up at him. Gamzee came over and picked Gabby up.

"I... I was... The one... ONLYBECAUSEOFVRISKA! ... I ... Hit you over the head... At the coffee shop..."

Gamzee and Gabby gasped. Gabby helped Tavros up and looked at him. "Tav... I... well, I can say you're apology is accepted, but... You shouldn't have run away!"

He cringed at her voice, he seemed to shrink. "I... I'm sorry.. I just... Couldn't stay... Regardless..."

Gabbys brain buzzed. 'That girl...' She looked back at Gamzee and whispered. "Hey, can I talk to him for a few?"

"Don't keep em from me too motherfuckin long, sis." He chuckled and ruffled Tavros' hair.

"Tav, do you have a sweater or a thin jacket?" Gabby took off her black sweater and held it.

"Uhm... W-why? If I can... Know." He looked at the sweater she held.

"We're gonna go for a quick walk." She smiled and handed him the sweater. He took it a little hesitantly, but wore it nonetheless. Gabby and Tavros headed out to where the coffee shop was.

"Tav, I need to ask you somethin. Kay?" He nodded. "Who's Jade?" He bit his lip. Not a good sign, they both stopped in their tracks and Gabby looked at Tavros.

"W-well... Uhm... When I.. didn't have... Memory of.. G-Gamzee and I... I sorta... Asked.. her out?" He chuckled sheepishly while Gabbys eyes widened. "Is.. uh... That bad?"

"Tav... She's become a depressed wreck... She probably thinks the reason you ran away was because you dumped her..." Later, she would have to tell Sollux what she found.

"... I... Didn't ... Dump her." He rubbed the back of his neck and he looked down. This just made Gabby all the more worried.

"Tav! Ok. Now THAT is bad!" She pressed on the bridge of her nose. "Look, tomorrow, when you go back to school, cuz you are... Ugh.. Damn it..."

Gabby and Tavros were very conflicted. How was he going to break up with her? There WAS a reason they had that spark... They stood outside the coffee shop for a while. Neither could think of a way to explain to Jade. 'Gamzee can't find out...' Gabby kept assuring herself, that he couldn't or he'd surely flip his shit.

"G... Gamzee is ... Gonna be mad... Isn't he?" Tavros' voice cracked. "Why... Can't I just... Tell her... I can't? Or... That I'm... Homosexual?"

"Tav..." He would tell off a girl like Jade for the likes of Gamzee. Sure, that sounds /ridiculous/, but that's true love. That doesn't judge. "... I'm not so sure... He should know, you need to handle this first off. Is there anyway you can contact her?"

"Her... Uhm. PesterChum." He took out his phone. It had smudges of dark blue ... Paint?

"Hey, Tav. What's on your phone? If I can know." He looked at his phone and seemed to gasp. Gabby couldn't tell.

"Oh.. Uhm h-how about I j-just type it into y-your PesterChum?" He looked at Gabby nervously.

"... Well. Ok..." Gabby hadn't figured out what was on his phone, but nonetheless, she found out Jade's PesterChum and what really happened. She had to thank Karkat later, as well as sharing her finds with Sollux.

They headed back to Gamzees, much to their surprise, he was asleep on the couch. "Hehe, guess he had a pretty exciting day." Tavros nodded.

Gabby and Tavros changed into their pjs and Tavros went to Gabbys room. "Gabby? Are you Uhm... Decent?"

"Come in!~" She sat on the bed with her phone and laptop.

"So.. Uhm. You're gonna.. uh talk to her?" He sat next to her and glanced at her laptop and phone. "Will you be... Pestering s-someone else?"

"Oh! Uhm. Yea, I'll Pester her, and I was just pestering Sollux and Karkat. No biggie." She picked up her laptop and added Jades PesterChum name into her friends list and was accepted ten minutes later. Jade had sent the first message.

**gardenGnostic** [**GG**] began pestering **sapphireDaze** [**SD**]

**GG**: hello  
**SD**: Hi !  
**GG**: is there a reason you have my username?

"Wow, rude much." Gabby scoffed and Tavros smiled nervously.

**SD**: Oh, Well I DO Suppose There's A Reason For Everything . How About The Reason As To Why You're So Depressed ?  
**GG**: I can assure /you/, im not depressed.  
**SD**: A FEW People Can OBVIOUSLY Tell You Are Gloomier Then The Dead Of Night . Please, I Have Some Things I NEED To Explain .  
**GG**: ... whatever, what do you need I guess.  
**SD**: Its About Tavros ?

Gabby and Tavros waited at _LEAST_ 20 Minutes before she answered. All she said was...

**GG**: ...

**gardenGnostic** [**GG**] ceased pestering **sapphireDaze** [**SD**]

"... I do not like her one bit." Gabby fumed. Not only was she a bit impatient, but it infuriated her more when people do things without reason. "She didn't have to act as if I was the police!"

Tavros saw as Gabby shut her laptop and picked up her phone. "Well... I... Guess im seeing her Uhm, tomorrow... Right?"

"Yeah... Ill uh, take you I guess. I hate mondays..." She rubbed her temple and placed her phone on her chest. "You should get some sleep, Tavros. You need it.~"

Tavros smiled and got up for the door. "Gabby?"

"Hm?" She had been typing something.

"I'm... Happy... You Uhm... Forgave me." He shut the door behind him and headed for Gamzees room since Gamzee was on the couch.

Gabby smiled and finished sending the message to Sollux. 'That's so sweet. Hm...' She glanced over her messages. It was a group message between Sollux, Karkat and herself. (A/N:: Sollux is **TA**-**twinArmageddons**- and Karkat is **CG**-**carcinoGeneticist**-)

**SD**: Sollux ? Karkat ?  
**TA**: damn iit, gabby... ii HATE the2e 2tupiid group **chat2.**  
**CG:** HEY, LOOK, FUCKASS ONE AND FUCKASS TWO! FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC...  
**SD**: Guys ! Calm Down ! God ... Look, Gamzee Found Tavros .  
**SD**: I Asked Tavros About Jade, Turns Out, Sollux, You Were Right . Only, Tavros And Jade...  
**SD**: Were Already Going Out .  
**TA**: haaaaa... miindfucked...  
**CG**: HOLY SHIT, WHY DOESN'T ANYONE LISTEN TO ME?  
**TA**: you wonder WHY? jesus, kk.  
**SD**: Guys .  
**CG**: SHUT IT, CAPTOR.  
**SD**: Guys ?  
**TA**: aww, man! niice comeback. got me riight here...  
**CG**: FUCK YOU AND YOUR SHITTY COMMENTS, CAPTOR. THIS IS WHY I'M THE ONLY SANE ONE.  
**SD** banned** CG** and **TA** from the group chat.  
**CG** and **TA** unbanned themselves from group chat.  
**TA**: the fuck, gabby?  
**CG**: WHY'D YOU DO THAT?  
**SD**: You Weren't LISTENINNNN' ! 'n'  
**CG**: ... SORRY...  
**TA**: well, you obviiou2ly have our attentiion now.  
**SD**: I Will Steal Your Glasses, Captor !  
**CG**: GABBY. PLEASE, GET ON WITH IT? I SAID 'PLEASE'.  
**TA**: yea, iit take2 a lot out of hiim two do 2o, take iit for granted!  
**SD**: Ok, Look, Sollux, I Need You To Converse With Her After School . Whenever She Goes To The Library . Whatever . Karkat, I Need You To Help Me In The Morning . Ok ?  
**CG**: FUCK YOU, CAPTOR. I DON'T ALWAYS ACT LIKE AN ASS, I KNOW PEOPLE HAVE FEELINGS. IT'S NOT LIKE ALL OF THEM ARE FUCKING ROBOTS WITH NO EMOTIONS. I HAVE A FUCKING /RIGHT/ TO BE NICE OR BE A TOTAL DICK. YOU JUST HATE EVERYONE.  
**SD**: HOLY SHIT, KARKAT, DO YOU LISTEN ?! n"  
**TA**: hahahaha, aah, ii ju2t LOVE makiing you 2o up2et, kk. ii got iit, gabby.  
**twinArmageddons [TA]** disconnected from the group chat.  
**CG**: SORRY ABOUT THAT GABBY... WE HAVEN'T EXACTLY...  
**SD**: Worked Things Out ?  
**CG**: YEA... HE'S SUCH AN ASS.  
**SD**: Well, Sollux IS A Tough Nut To Crack . It'll DEFINITELY Take Time . You Have To Come By The Coffee Shop Around 7:3O Tomorrow, Ok ?  
**CG**: UGH, FINE. GOOD NIGHT, THEN, GABBY.  
**SD**: Good Night...  
**SD**: KARKITTY! u

**sapphireDaze** [**SD**] disconnected from group chat.

**CG**: ... GOD ... **DAMN** IT.

**carcinoGeneticist [CG]** disconnected from group chat.

Tavros had laid down and knocked out instantly. He and Gamzee had long days today. Gabby, on the other hand tried to speak to Jade...

**-**

**Gabby:: I Found Some Ideas!**  
**Danie:: The Story SHALL Go On!**  
**Both::-Triumphant Story Dance-**


	16. The Return

**Gabby:: [B Shall .. Go ... On. I Plan On Making Then Longer I:**  
**Danie::Andrew Hussie Is The Amazing Person Behind Homestuck. And Our Minds Are The Awesome Persons Behind The Fanfic. B]**

**Chapter 16:: The Return**  
**-**

Gabby had an uneasy sleep. She had attempted to contact Jade, but had no luck. She had her phone on her chest and an arm across her face. Gabby fluttered her eyes open as someone tapped on her shoulder. Her half lidded eyes looked up to a boy about her height, with scruffy black hair and a calm expression. She blinked a few times to adjust to the early darkness. She leaned on her elbows and smiled.

"Hi, Karkat..." She rubbed the sleep out of one of her eyes and yawned.

"Hey... Didn't mean to wake you, but Tavros and I leave to school soon, so... Yea." He put his hands in his sweater pockets and looked towards the door. Gamzee was slouching to the kitchen.

"... Yea." She got up lazily and trudged to her bag. She pulled out her undergarment and clothes and headed for the bathroom.

Karkat sat on Gabbys bed and sighed. The room smelt relatively sweet. He looked around and saw a normal room painted a dark green. Not too bright, it was a nice green. He looked at the bureau **(A/N:: A type of dresser with a mirror attached. If you didn't know :3)** and her bag. He took out his phone and checked the time. It was 7:29 in the morning.

He began pestering Sollux, but he hadn't answered the whole time Gabby was changing, and that took a _while_. She came back into the room with a red off shoulder shirt and black shorts. She dug around in her bag for something. Karkat just stared. Her hair was in a braid down her back, it was tied with a red scrunchy. He liked the color red, and to be honest, he's thinking she looks nice in red.

"Uh... Gabby? A-Are you almost r-ready?" Tavros looked into the room and bit his lip. He was definitely beyond nervous.

"In a minute, Tav..." She pulled on her black flats and yawned. She got up slowly and reached for her sweater. "Karkat, are you ready?"

"I've been ready." He snapped. 'Damn it...'

"Kay, let's go..." She walked out of the room.

Karkat narrowed his eyes and frowned. '... Why can't Sollux be that understanding? ... It isn't my fault...' He thought while picking up his book bag from the couch. Gamzee said goodbye to the group as they left. When he shut the door, he trudged back to his room and flopped on the bed.

Gabby walked ahead of the boys as they walked up the block through the park. Tavros studied Gabbys braid and walked a little ahead of Karkat. Karkat was staring at the ground. Gabby coughed a bit. Karkat looked up to her. He parted his lips to say something but it was for nothing.

"Hey... You o-ok?" Tavros picked up his pace to be right next to Gabby.

"Just a cough, Tav! It's sweet that you care over something so simple...~" She turned to face him and smiled.

Karkat felt butterflies when she smiled. He quickly looked away and buried his chin in his turtle neck. 'Why did I feel like that?'

They continued their walk to the school. It was relatively quiet but no one minded. They were all a bit sleepy. They reached the main entrance of the high school in about 10 minutes. Gabby looked around her pockets for her phone and groaned.

"Ugh... Forgot my cell... What time is it, guys?" She looked at Tav then to Karkat.

"It's-"

"It's 7:55." Karkat mumbled. He stayed looking at the ground.

"Thanks, Karkitty!~" She smiled and looked at Tavros who was giggling.

'... Those butterflies...' His face was turning dark pink.

They looked around the entrance for Jade. No sign of her as the 35 minute wait for the first bell showed up uneventful. Gabby sighed and shoved her hands in her pockets. She looked at Tavros and Karkat.

"Sorry, Karkat, guess we couldn't talk to her. You two have a good day at school. Ok?" She kissed Tavros' forehead and kissed Karkats cheek. **(A/N:: Gabby Is Karkats Height (5'5") And Tavros(5'3") Is A Little Shorter Than Gabby. I Should Really Explain More -.-")** Karkat blushed red and quickly walked through the main entrance.

Tavros gave Gabby a confused glance and he waved goodbye. Gabby waved and walked back to Gamzees. 'Karkat acts weird...' She giggled. 'Oh... Ugh, I have to visit Danie... I wonder if she's ok...' She walked quickly past the park and down the block. She passed by Gamzees house and rounded the corner. She walked to the coffee shop and opened the door.

"Danie? I'm here... Are you ok?" She looked at the register and saw Equius. "Oh! Equius! Good morning!"

He turned and smiled. She walked up to the counter and smiled back. "How are you, Gabriella?"

"Eq... Call me Gabby. I'm quite alright with it!" She looked around. "Have you seen Daniella?"

"Daniella is home. She really has not felt well." He frowned. "I hope she gets better. I'm afraid our temp ... Won't exactly help much." He looked to the kitchen and she went around to check.

She walked in and saw a tall boy, with dark brown hair and strands of dark purple in the middle, maybe 18 washing some dishes. He was listening to music and humming. She smirked curiously and went up to him. She tapped his shoulder and he looked down at her.

"Wwho are you?" He took out his earbuds and shut off the water.

"I'm your boss' sister. Are you nervous? You kinda... Stuttered there." She crossed her arms and put her weight on her left leg.

"Oh, haahaa. Wwas I supposed to laugh?" He sneered. Gabby narrowed her blue eyes and he did the same with his fucshia eyes. Sparks were flying.

"Gabriella. It seems Daniella came over. She'd like a word with you. As for you, Eridan. I would like a word." Equius entered the kitchen and frowned at Eridan.

"Wwhatevver." He took out his headphones completely and leaned on the counter.

Gabby glanced at Eridan and left the kitchen. She looked at Daniella and noticed her paleness. "Wow... You really don't look good..."

Daniella nodded and sat at a booth. "At first... I felt this great relief... And then just these throbbing headaches... And dark flashes of blue... I don't even like blue..." She rubbed her temples.

"Well, I knew that... Heh." Gabby sat across from her.

"Uhm... Well, have you taken aspirin?" She nodded.

"Have you drank juice and water? Any other medicines?" She nodded again. "Plenty of rest?"

Nods. "Well... I don't know what could've caused it... Say... As much as I _hate_ ... To ask... Where's Vriska. I thought she was supposed to be here in place of me."

"Come to think of it... I can't remember." She pinched the bridge of her nose.

'I wonder what's the problem, and where Vriska is.. hah. Not that I care... But ... Well, i don't know!' Gabby messed with her braid.

"Blaahh... I feel horrible." Danie sniffled.

"... Do you know what happened to Tav?" She wonders if she could remember a week ago.

"Uhm... No? I thought he was with his little girlfriend Jade." She shrugged.

'So Jade IS well... Was his girl? Agh, whatever.' "Oh, I see. Well, uhm... What about vriska? Heard from her recently?"

"... I might've... In like... A dream or whatever... _Why_?" She was getting aggravated.

"Calm down. I was just wondering what you could remember. I still have no clue as to why feel like this. Try sleeping it off. That's what I like doing. Speaking of which... Gamzees probably out cold." Gabby got up and patted Daniellas head.

"Wait... You said Gamzee? How would you know?" She acted very suddenly.

'Ohohohooo...~' "Well...~" She leaned on the side of the booth and smirked. "I'm sleeping over his house."

She gasped and Gabby walked out the door. Gabby chuckled as she skipped back to Gamzees house. She turned the corner and stopped skipping. "Too early for long skips home. Little does she know I'm leaving later. Ahahaha."

She unlocked the door and shut it behind her. She silently walked to the intersection of the hallway and she looked in Gamzees room. She was right, he's out cold. She smiled and tiptoed to her room.

**-**  
**Gabby:: Yaay... Onward! xO**  
**Danie:: Hehehe. x3**


	17. Karkat Vantas

**Gabby:: Ok! So I Decided To Do A Change In POV To Try And Keep Things Interesting. When Karkat Is Talking Later, Its More Of A ... Intervention Type Thing. So, Imagine Him In Like A Dim Room With Gabby Asking The Questions, In Italics. XD That's How I Diiiiiiidd.~ Enjoy !  
Danie:: Let's See How Things Work Out!**

Chapter 17:: Karkat Vantas

(First Person PoV.)

I sat down at lunch and waited for Sollux. I was kinda hoping we could settle the arguments and disagreements... I love him too much to just... Give up. Hell, no. I looked around and saw him turn the corner, I started to smile but, heh, FUCK THAT IDEA. He was holding some poofy haired, bubbly looking bitches hand. Well, I'm not saying Feferi is a bitch, she's actually very sweet. It's just... He's supposed to be mine.

'I guess I'm eating lunch alone. Again. Stupid fuckass.' I turned my body back to my food and messed with it. 'Why did this happen?'

I drifted off to my thoughts, recalling every move, word or smile that was formed throughout the past... Week or so.

Your name is... "Oh Fuck this. My name is Karkat. My last name isn't important, cuz you don't even know me. Well, I guess we should start..."

"It was... A week ago... Yeah, Uhm... So, everything was fine until I heard that Tavros disappeared... It... Didn't feel too right without him. Yeah, I CARE THAT THE LITTLE ASSHAT WAS GONE! You could /say/ I was close to him. Gamzee hadn't shown up that _Whole week_. Tav just needed someone to talk to. I was there, but then again /I'M/ never good enough." I scoffed and brushed a hand through my hair.

_"How does this relate to your, 'situation', with Sollux?"_

"Sollux, like the angry buttmunch he is... Thought I was crushing on Tav. He even threatened to tell Gamzee. I told him, 'I'm looking out for a friend.' Asshole said, 'If your looking out for a /friend/ then I can too'. And he went STRAIGHT to FEF. Seriously?" I sneered. This was a little uncomfortable... But... I guess to get a better understanding, it must be done.

_"So, he's been ignoring you, ever since?"_

"Nah... Well... He pays PLENTY of attention to me. It includes teasing, pissing me off, making my days horrible... I think Fef has something against me. I dunno..." I frowned. "The... Thoughts of them walking around school... Then him coming home and acting like my boyfriend... Just... What the Fuck? Why me?"

_"It's ok... What happened the day I pestered you two in the group chat?"_

"He was over at Fefs... He didn't come home that day..." I bit my lip. "Why can't he see that I'm a hardass because I care? I mean you do. I know that." I smile shyly.

She giggled. _"Well, ok. What happened after school today?"_

"I walked home with Tav. I would've walked with Terezi and Sollux... But Terezi had a meeting with her optometrist and..."

_"You can tell me..."_ She put her hand on your shoulder and smiled.

'That... Smile... Stop, Karkat. Breathe.' "Yeah, yeah. Sollux went with Feferi to her house to meet her parents... Sounds like a typical boyfriend/girlfriend thing, right? And here I am! I don't know whether to ..." I swallowed hard. "Break up... With him... Or... SHIT! WHY IS THIS SHIT SO HARD FOR ME?!"

_"Karkat. I'm here. Relax. It is hard when deciding things for ourselves, it always has."_

I shrugged. I looked at my palms and felt pangs of fear and angst, Fucking depression just boiling in my stomach. "Fuck this shit. Just... All of it."

_"Karkat, if you aren't happy or even felt like you are thought of in the relationship, simply... Walk away. There are others who would LOVE to be with you! Believe me, there are those who can see through even the TOUGHEST of shells."_ She rubbed your arm and smiled broader.

"... How... Would I know... Who that person is...?" I felt my cheeks heat up. 'Don't fucking blush... Please don't.'

_"Well... Uhm..."_ She crosses her legs and leans her elbows on her knees. She leans her head on her palms and blinks.

'...' All I felt was my cheeks heating up.

_"You feel nervous... And unsure of what to say at times. You usuallyyy... Uhm... Act different, depending on who it is... I guess. Oh! How could I forget? You get these pins and needles almost, in your stomach and your chest!"_ She smiles and folds her hands.

"Oh... I... See." I pulled my turtle neck collar over my chin and looked at the floor. "Uh... So... When should I end it?"

"End what, motherfuckers?" Gamzee came in the living room and I nearly died.

"Fuck Gamzee!" I placed a hand over my heart.

Gabby was giggling and she held her hand over her mouth. This only made me blush more. 'Great... Perfect...'

"Oh, sorry, bro. It, uh, Hehe, /is/ my house." He ruffled my hair and I felt oh, so embarrassed. "Hey, sis. Havin a lil chat? I'll be in my motherfuckin room then. When Tav gets back, tell em where a motherfucker is?"

"Of course, Gamzee." She smiled and he walked away. Somehow... I felt relieves he left. 'Wait... Why?'

I never really understood why I felt like I did around her. She... Understood me I guess... Well, she understands a lot of other people too, but that's not the point. I enjoyed talking to her. But then again, I enjoy talking to a wide variety of some people. Why did she feel different?

"Karkitty! Are you listening?" She had her cheeks puffed out and her hands on her hips. She looked a little mad.

"Uhm... Not... Really. Sorry, Gabby." I rubbed the back of my neck, she sighed and smiled awkwardly. I felt bad... I was just thinking! Can't really blame me...

"Well... What I was saying when Gamzee left was... If you are seeing him later, its the best time. The sooner the better, they say! It might be hard, and on /SUCH/ short notice... But you're a strong, level headed guy, you'll do fine. If you want, you can Pester me before he shows up, so I could give you some moral support!~" She smiled and flicked her wrist. I had goosebumps... I'm glad I was wearing a sweater!

"Thanks, Gabby." I smiled. I really only ever smile around Gabby or Tav. I guess I just felt comfortable around them to do so. I tossed my bookbag over my shoulder and got up. " I owe you, if anything, ill help you out with... /Her/His/ situation. Okay?"

"Aww! Thanks! We didn't have too much luck this morning, huh?" She smirked.

"Uh.. I-I better get g-going, heh, d-don't want my homework to forget! I mean... Fuck..." 'Aaaaagh! She Fucking brought up this morniiing and that dumb kiss! Well... I-It... Wasn't... Dumb... Karkat! Get a Fucking hold on yourself!' I blushed and was too late to hide it in my turtle neck as I always had. She giggled and walked me to the door.

"Thanks again for helping me, Karkat. I appreciate all of it, and if you need someone to Pester, I'm here!~" She smiled and I smiled back. I was gonna Fucking turn till she caught my cheek again. I burned like a fried tomato. I chuckled awkwardly as she pulled away and waved. I tried waving and instead looked like I was Fucking DROWNING IN AIR. I swear... I've NEVER acted stranger in my life...

'Great... Nice going, Vantas...' I sighed and walked down the block passing the coffee shop and onto my apartment. 'Now... To deal with this asshole...'

Its like life was out to kick me in the ass, my phone rang and as I went to check it, my heart fell to my ass.

**twinArmageddons **[**TA**] began pestering **carcinoGeneticist** [**CG**] .

**TA:** yo, we gotta talk, kk

**CG:** HOLY SHIT... IM /FINALLY/ IMPORTANT ENOUGH TO TALK TO?

**CG:** I GOTTA SAVOR THIS

**TA:** yea, hahaha, 2avor iit, you wont get iit anymore

I began to feel sick.

**CG:** GOOD TO KNOW. MIND SHARING THAT WITH SOMEONE WHO GIVES A SHIT?

**TA:** you for one

**CG:** SPIT IT OUT ALREADY , BEFORE I TELL YOU WHAT I NEEDED TO TELL YOU.

**TA:** oh really? miind 2hariing wiith 2omeone who giive2 a 2hiit?

**CG:** I WONDER WHO...

**CG:** DO YOU KNOW?

**TA:** KK, ju2t fuckiing tell me

**CG:** I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU ACTING SO FUCKING NORMAL AROUND ME WHEN YOU'RE DTING FUCKING FEFERI /AND/ ME. THAT SHIT IS NOT COOL. I SWEAR I COULD DIGEST IT, PUKE IT UP AND FUCKING LICK IT UP OFF THE SHIT STAINED FLOOR. THATS HOW DISGUSTING I FEEL WHNEVER YOU'RE AROUND ME. IM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND. THIS IS JUST ... SHIT.

**TA:** ...

CG: IS /THAT/ WHAT YOU WERE GONNA TELL ME? I WANT YOUR SHIT OUT OF MY APARTMENT BEFORE I GET BACK FROM MY GIRLFRIENDS HOUSE.

**TA:** ... giirlfriiend?

**CG:** GOTTA GO, ASSMUNCH.

**carcinoGeneticist** [**CG**] ceased pestering** twinArmageddons** [**TA**] .

'WHAT THE FUCK ... DID I JUST DO?!' I _HAD_ to think fast...

**carcinoGeneticist** [**CG**] began pestering **sapphireDaze** [**SD**] .

**CG:** GABBY. I NEED HELP. ASAP. PLEASE!

**SD:** Sup ?

**CG:** OH MY GOD, GABBY, I TOLD SOLLUX OFF, BUT I DONT THINK THATS WHAT HE WANTED TO TALK TO ME ABOUT! I SAID I HAD FUCKING GIRLFRIEND AND EVERYTHING, BU I DONT! I TOLD HIM THAT AND NOW IM FUUUCKED BECAUSE I DONT KNOW WHAT HE'LL DO, OR SAY!

**CG:** FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK !

**SD:** ... Karkat... Come Back To Gamzees . Kay ? I'll Talk To You . 'u'

**CG:** OH MY GOD, THANK YOU. IM FREAKING THE FUCK. OUT.

**sapphireDaze** [**SD**] ceased pestering **carcinoGeneticist** [**CG**] .

I RAN my ass back to Gamzees, just like she said, she was there, a worried smile and her arms crossed... 'I feel like i bother her too much...' I stood in front of her panting, she hugged me and I blushed.

"Karkat, I have a plan."

**-  
Gabby:: Awhawhawhawww ewe ~ I LOOOVEE Karkat, He'th Thooo Cuuutee~ Lil... Tholluckth lithp Goin On. X3  
Danie:: Yeaaa... You're Weird... ,_,  
Gabby:: Nawww... Jutht Happehhh~**


	18. The Plan

**Gabby:: This Isn't Even... C: GamzTav Anymore... ;u; **  
**Danie:: You Need Further Explanations Into Things. Besides, Only Hearing From One Side Of The Story Is Boring c:**  
**Gabby:^^^ The Lubbings...~**

**Chapter 18:: The Plan.**  
**-**

Karkat seemed a bit nervous and honestly, Gamzee had no idea why, since Gabby came back from talking with him outside, he seems... Quiet, and we ALL know, Karkat is aaanything BUT quiet. Gamzee leaned on Tavros' shoulder and Gabby walked into the room.

"What's all and motherfuckin up, Karbro?" Gamzee questioned. Karkat simply blushed and flipped him off.

"Karkitty, that isn't nice." Gabby quirked her lips to the side and slightly frowned. Karkat immediately apologized and that earned him a smile.

Tavros blinked a few times when he heard the doorbell ring. He offered to get it but Gamzee already headed for it. Gabby and Karkat both look really nervous, thought Tavros as he played with the hem of his shirt.

"Hey, motherfucker. What brings you all up and here?" The three noticed who it was once he spoke.

"Where... The FUCK, ith kk?" He was seething, maybe even panting. Gabby swallowed hard and calmed her nerves. Karkat sighed heavily and kissed Gabbys cheek once Sollux stormed in.

Tavros blushed a bit. 'I... Really haven't the SLIGHTEST clue...'

"Solbro, miiight wanna calm down, this is my house motherfuckers... No rough housin and shit." Gamzee looked to Karkat and Gabby. 'What the motherfuck did I all up and miss...?' He went back to Sollux and sat him down.

"Get the Fuck off me, Gamthee!" He shrugged his shoulder and looked at Gabby. "Gabby? YOU'RE hith girlfriend!?"

Gabby smirked and nodded. "I see why he acts the way he does. I understand it and I wouldn't have it any other way. I don't need TWO to satisfy me."

'She's sounds as studious as I've ever heard her...' Gamzee put two fingers to his temple and blinked. Tavros was slackjawed and his eye twitched. Gamzee put his arms around Tavros' waist and kissed his cheek. Tavros calmed down a bit, but his eyes glued to Gabby. 'I guess he hasnt seen her so... Sarcastic either...'

"Told you, fuckass. I got sick of you acting like this little dating shit between you and Fef wasn't working for me." Karkat grabbed Gabbys waist and kissed her cheek. "Besiiides, I KNEW you'd break up with me. Only a matter of time."

"I WATHN'T, KK. YOU IDIOT." He balled his fists and Gabby looked a little surprised.

'Wait... He wasn't?...' Karkat smirked playing it off and chuckled. "Dude, seriously, don't cover up your, 'Oh, Fef and me aren't working out, so I'm going back to you'."

"Sollux, seriously, I love you to death, but he can't be treated as 'leftovers', or an 'item'. Karkat, has feelings. I would know." Gabby ran her fingers through Karkats hair.

Sollux seemed to go over the edge. "KK! I WATHN'T GONNA BREAK UP WITH YOU. JETHUTH! WHY ARE YOU THO FUCKING. IGNORANT."

Gabby stood up and pushed Sollux to the kitchen. Karkat breathed nervously and bit his lip.

"Hold up... Backup... Ok? You... WEREN'T gonna break up with him. So, what was it?" You cross your arms and look up at him.

"Gabby, I don't even wanna talk to you. How could you date him? He'th mine!" He pointed back at the living room. "That'th MYYYY KK."

"Look. Lemme explain. Okay?" Gabby sighed and rubbed her temples. She began explaining every detail to him about how Karkat was treated around him.

In the living room, Karkat was trying his best not to look at the kitchen. Gamzee and Tav mentioned a movie, so they went into Gamzees room to watch it. Karkat nodded and looked back over to Sollux. He had been looking around the room, alone and quietly. What was he evn doing?

Sollux frowned each time Gabby looked at him. He frowned shaking his head when she finished. 'What's goin' through his mind...?' Gabby bit her lip and a shuffled her foot/

"I... Didn't know..." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Of course not. Who were you with?" She crossed her arms again and frowned.

"... Fef..." He frowned at his shoes.

"EXAAACTLY. You're the bad boyfriend. And that is NOT cool. He really loves you. Okay?" She tried to put a gentle hand on him.

He allowed her to pat him. In fact, he hugged her and she rubbed his back. From the kitchen Gabby saw Karkat and motioned him to come over. He did, hesitantly, though. He stopped behind Sollux and Gabby turned him around.

"Karkat, I told him the truth. All of it. Now, you two need to talk. Seriously." Gabby left the kitchen and decided to pack up her things to leave.

"Kk..? I... You know i never meant to hurt you... I wanted... To check my optionth... i-i thouldnt have led you on... i jutht dont have a real reathon i jutht... did what i wanted and i thouldnt have." He rubbed the back of his neck and stayed looking towards his feet.

She walked to Gamzees room and found them both sleeping. 'Aw... Ill Pester them later, then.' She shut the door and walked to the living room, Karkat and Sollux were about to leave. "Boy... Did you TALK?"

"YES, GABBY. We talked." Karkat grabbed Sollux's hand and smiled at him. "It's ok, now."

"I... Didn't mean t-"

"Ith ok, Gabby. I know you wanted to help. Heh." Sollux rubbed the back of his neck lightly. Gabby still felt like she brought up the situation in the wrong judgement, but they were happy, she was happy. They all left Gamzees house but parted ways at the corner. Sollux and Karkat smiling and continuing on down the block and Gabby thinking over some things

'Maybe i should visit Danie? I havent seen her siiinceee... Yesterday? Bluh, can't remember.' She turns around and heads for the coffee shop. 'Might as well.~'

**-**  
**Gabby:: WHAT IS I DON'T EVEN...**  
**Danie:: ... Fuq...?**


	19. The Drama Begins

**Chapter 19::**  
**The Drama Begins**

Gamzee woke up to worried whispers and doors flying open. He groggily lifted his head and groaned.

"What the motherfuck..." He sat upright and saw it was only dawn. Tavros wasn't laying down with him how he had fallen asleep last night. Frowning he got up yawning and went to the living room. He saw Tavros run from the kitchen to the bathroom. 'Awh, Fuck. Did he all up and over sleep? Damn...'

"Oh, h-hi Gamzee... Bye, Gamzee." Tavros waved as he quickly entered the living room and absconded to the kitchen. Gamzee waved lazily and smiled.

"I'm sorry this motherfucker got you all up and late for school, bro."

"It's... Uh, alright I guess... I'm just.. scatter brained..."

"Is Karbro walking you?" As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Gamzee motioned to Tavros to continue getting dressed and he went to the door and opened it. "Karbro! Heh, Tav woke up a bit late, he'll be all up and with you in a motherfuckin few."

"Oh, I guess that's ok. Nah, I don't wanna go in, I'm good." Gamzee had offered to go in, but Karkat declined. It was actually warmer outside. Gamzee stood by the door, letting the nice warm breeze wake him up. Ten minutes later, Tavros trotted out and pecked Gamzees lips and waved goodbye. A few hurried steps later, Gamzee could see Karkat shout to slow down and Tavros stuttering an apology. Gamzee chuckled and breathed in the early morning air. He sighed and went back inside to the kitchen to make something to eat before he went to work.

Much to his surprise, hed expect it to be dead quiet. But in the distance, he heard a low voice. As curious as he was he walked towards it, leading to his room. He looked by his desk, his bookshelf and his night stand. Luckily, he didn't need to go farther. Under his bed was a light and the noise seemed to be loudest here. He knelt down and saw the lit up screen of a cell phone. He looked up to the night stand, his was still there. Maybe it was Tavros'?

He got out the phone and sat on the bed. The one who caused the phone to go off was someone named Jade. In parentheses next to her name, was 'Babe'.

"..." Something in Gamzees chest twisted. He angrily opened the text message.

Jade: i really need to know if we are still together.  
Jade: i know you love me! you even told me! :'(

'Tavros... Loves her?' Gamzees head begun to hurt. "What the motherfuck is this?" He squinted in anger and shoved the phone into his sweater pocket and changed into his work closed. He figured if he was this mad, he'd only burn down the house. Maybe Gabby was working again? He threw on his sweater and sneakers and trudged to the kitchen. After shutting off the lights and slamming each open door closed, he opened and slammed his front door.

Storming down his block he turned to corner huffing. 'Since when did he all up and get a motherfuckin girl? When was he planning on tellin this motherfucker.' He opened the cafe doors and looked around. At the cashier was a girl, same height as Gabby but a bit whiter. She had her long black hair in two pigtails and she wore the uniform.

"You... Uh... All up and... Motherfuckin new...?" He sat at his seat as she trotted over.

"Oh my gosh, hi! Yea, I am! Just started working yesterday. What's wrong with you? Got some bugs up your butt?" She put a hand on her him and smiled sweetly.

"... Can I just get a Faygo?" He shifted a bit uncomfortably. She had big dark purple eyes and a smile that can melt stone. Yup, I said that right. The girl frowned a bit and shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatevs. Just curious. Didn't mean to make yah feel bad... Or whatever." She went to the kitchen where Equius and Eridan had just exited. "Oh! Hi, Equius! Uhm, Hi Eridan."

"Hello, Desiree. How is your first official day?" Equius smiled and Eridan sighed.

"Its good! Is he always such a grouch?" She pointed to where Gamzee sat looking at a phone.

"Uh... Depending, I suppose. But, today seems... Odd... I shall see." Equius assured Desiree and she went on her way into the kitchen. He walked to the opposite side of the counter and cleared his voice.

"Oh, good morning, Gamzee. Haven't seen you... For a while." Equius dried his hands and from behind him, Desiree walked out of the kitchen with a Faygo in her hands.

"Its been a while, motherfucker." He grabbed the faygo and looked at Desiree with an awkward smile.

"Wwhy do I havve to wwork the cash register? I don't wwant to." Eridan crossed his arms and leaned on the counter.

"Because, Eridan. I'm your boss for the time being. Just do it." Equius walked to the tables and began washing them down. Gamzee smiles a bit and sighed. That girl was still there, sitting cross legged and leaning on her hand.

"Why are you... All up and in my bubble?" He moved his finger in a half circle facing her. She simply chuckled.

"I know who you aaareee...~" she skipped away with a bright smirk and left Gamzee with shivers. Nepeta had been getting ready, so it seems and Equius left Eridan in charge while he was gone. Gamzee decided to talk to someone, he hoped Gabby would be awake.

terminallyCapricious [TC] began pestering sapphireDaze [SD].

TC: hEy, yOu aLl aNd uP MoThErFuCkEr?  
TC: GaAaBbYyYy...  
SD: Whaaaat ... ?  
TC: dIdNt mEaN To aLl uP AnD WaKe yOu oR AnYtHiNg. i gOt a qUeStiOn. :o/  
SD: And That Is .. ? -n-  
TC: wHeN TaV WaS StIlL LiKe bRaInWaShEd aNd sHiT WaS He dAtiN' SoMeOnE?  
SD: ... No ... Why ... ?  
TC: iS ThAt tHe tRuTh sIs?  
SD: Don't Do Anything Drastic . Ok ? No Conclusion Jumping .

sapphireDaze [SD] ceased pestering terminallyCapricious [TC].

'Well, that was no motherfuckin help...' After two Faygos, Gamzee decided to look through Tavros' messages, only with this Jade person, though. As his boyfriend, there was /some/ privilege regarding the truth... right?

He face palmed when he realized he left his phone at Gamzees. He sighed and thrusted his textbook in his locker. Slinging over his bookbag he huffed and closed it. He yelped in surprise as he saw a girl clad in green behind his locker.

"J-Jade... H-H-Hi... H-How have... Y-yknow... You b-been..?" He fumbled with his forefingers, cheeks turning red. She stood there biting her lip, it made him a whole lot more uncomfortable. "...Jade?"

"Oh... Well... Did you... Get my texts?" She shuffled her foot and looked down.

"N-no... I just realized. That I left my phone... Home." He rubbed the back of his neck. "W-what was it a-about..?"

The bell rang and the mob of students and faculty dimmed. It seemed as though only Jade and Tavros were alone. Jade began blushing as Tavros forehead conjured up beads of sweat.

"Well... I said... I needed to know... If we're still together..."

They both got extremely quiet. Thank god for the security guards 'sweeping' the halls. They pushed Tavros in his general direction and Jade walked away. She took the hesitation as a 'no'. Tavros was left confused and embarrassed. 'What if... Gamzee saw my phone?'

She decided to pick up Tavros since Karkat had a doctors appointment. The school called stating he hadn't felt good. Daniella picked up her keys and began walking through the cafe. It was 3:15 and to your surprise Gamzee was walking up the block, in the general direction of his house. Might as well converse, right?

"Gamzee! Gamzee! Hi!" She pushed her bangs behind her ear and walked by him. He looked to her and smiled a bit.

"Oh, hey. Uh... Thought you didnt all up and like me." He frowned a bit and slowed his walking.

"I've never disliked you. That's ridiculous. I don't remember hating you..." She put a finger to her chin.

'Can't remember?' "Uh. Look. I, uh... Gotta motherfuckin do something. Alright? Don't mean to all up and be rude." He walked up his porch steps and looked back.

"Sorry! Didn't know. I'm going to pick up Tavros, I'll let him know to stop by. Alright?" And she walked off. Something did seem different about her... But fender couldn't tell what. He unlocked his door and entered his warm house. He went to his room and placed the phone back under the bed, approximately as to where he found it. He went back to his living room and plopped on the couch and sighed heavily.

"Why the motherfuck somethin always gotta be in the way of my miracles...?" Gamzee thought he could get comfortable when there was a knock at the door.

**-**  
**Gabby:: All According To Plannnn ...~**  
**Danie:: If You Say So .**


	20. The Drama Continued

**Chapter 20::**  
**The Drama Continued **

* * *

Tavros saw Daniella and looked a little confused. "Danie... H-Hey... Uhm... Wh-why are you here? Not... Not that you can't, I-I just..."

"Gabby wasn't able to pick you up, considering Karkats immediate hospital admission. I thought I'd do her the favor." She smiled and tousled his hair. "Oh. And I saw Gamzee on the way over, I told him you'd stop by. Are you ok?"

"... J-just... Fine." He began walking hesitantly. He felt like he was hardly breathing. 'Cmon Tav! Maybe... Your only thinking of what would happen. Yea. Gamzee wouldn't be mad. He knows I'm his.'

The rest of the way to Gamzees house, daniella was talking about how Equius says Eridan is a disrespectful cook, yet when she's around, he's the sweetest little thing. Tavros didn't pay mind, he tried, he /had/ to convince himself that Gamzee wouldn't be mad.

What Tavros saw and heard, though, changed his reasoning completely.

"You do remember our postponed get together correct?" She crossed her arms. "I was looking forward to it..."

"... K-Kanaya? I.. Uhm .. here's the thing... I-"

"Gamzee!"

Kanaya and Gamzee turned around to Gamzees name being called. Gamzee went wide-eyed and Kanaya simply stared.

"Who is this? Gamzee?" Kanaya turned to him and saw his fear. 'Who is that little boy...?'

"Tav. This... She..." He laughed nervously. "She's nobody, Tav. Just a f-friend."

"Really. I'm not blind. Or deaf for that matter." He walked behind Kanaya and Kanaya turned so all three of them saw each other. Daniella stood there a bit surprised.

'What even is this?' Daniella pouted and stood by the fence.

"Bro. I wasn't gonna all up and... Take her for a date... I.. well, I..." He stammered for the right words. "Well, what about Jade? Who's she?"

The tables had turned. Daniella gawked in disbelief and Tavros squealed.

"Y-You went through my phone!"

"You're all up and accusing me of cheating!"

"Ok. That's ENOUGH. Inside, now." Daniella pushed all of them into Gamzees living room. Gamzee and Tavros looked at each other with disbelief and Kanaya confused, leaned coyly against the wall.

"I don't believe this. You were being nosy!" Tavros frowned and Gamzee pouted.

"If you'd let me explain!" Daniella mushed Gamzees face back, making him sit on the couch. She pushed Tav back into the loveseat and pointed Kanaya to a seat. She was a bit upset.

"Now. Explain, Tavros."

"I... Well. When I didn't... Really know, about us..." He pointed between himself and Gamzee. "I grew to like this... Girl. She's really sweet and all. So, I decided... I uh.. wanted to be... With her.. I guess." He looked at Daniella and to the floor. He felt the coldness of Gamzees stare.

"That's why Gamzee flipped his shit? Gamzee. How did you find out?" She tapped her finger impatiently on the couch.

"I all up and motherfuckin found MY motherfuckers phone and saw the sender pop up. Then it said, 'oh. I neeeed to know if we are still together. You said you loved me!'~" he mimicked rather awkwardly, but nonetheless got the initial point across.

"Gamz. Tav just explained. Ok? Calm down. You guys gotta trust each other. Gamzee, who is SHE to you?" Daniella pointed to Kanaya.

"She doesn't all up and remember shit about her old friends. I was tryna motherfuckin make her remember and shit... She was just... All up and motherfuckin LOST and shit!" He crossed his arms and pout while Tavros and Daniella frowned.

"That was uh... Kiinnda rude..."

"So be it. I admit his 'hints' werent best in show... But I honestly don't remember anyone, thing, universe or... Whatever." She stood up to leave and waved. "If its what you wish, then I shall no longer bother you. I simply wanted a friend..."

Gamzee felt broken and upset in multiple ways. Even after he killed Nepeta and Equius on Alternia, he always felt kinda close to her.

"Tavros. Kanaya was taken care of. Now YOU, and ONLY you, have to break it to Jade. Tell her that it was a phase. Why not? She'll just go back to Dave." Daniella shrugged and held the bridge of her nose.

"Ah... Are you ok? ..." Tavros puckered his lips a bit in concern and looked at Daniella.

"You two... Are, like, MEANT TO BE. No matter what stupid shit happens. If you argue, then your just giving up before trying!" She stood up and shoved Tavros to Gamzee. Tavros tripped and Gamzee caught him. "Kiss and make up. You two... Have been through too much to complain about one thing now."

Tavros blushed and looked up at Gamzee. He was already looking down at him. Tavros blushed deeper. Gamzee sighed in defeat.

"I... I'm sorry... It just really bothered me... Making a motherfucker all up and think... I'm not worth it." He looked to the side and you could see tiny tears.

Tavros placed his hands on either side of Gamzees face and brought it to look at his. "You are worth... More than anything I could, uh, ever ask for!"

Gamzee looked at him and smiled weakly. "Am I really? I all up and left you for a week... Tryin to make Kan remember all of us... I'm Motherfuckin stupid..."

"Gamzee... Stop. Ok? I... Couldn't understand anything at first. Ill admit... I, uh, didn't feel right... Dating Jade..." He blushed and caressed Gamzees cheek with his thumb.

"So, why?" He blinked and tears trailed down his face.

"I didn't know... I had the greatest Matesprit in the world..." He smiled.  
Daniella smiled widely and rubbed her temple. "Now... All that NEEDS to be done... Is breaking it to Jade."

Gamzee and Tavros nodded.

* * *

**Later That Day ...**

* * *

Daniella was going through Vriskas room. Vriska had told her she'd be going on a retreat of some sort, and Danie wanted it to be at least comfortable when she got back. As she was picking up a book, she felt it was relatively light for such a big book. Opening Its cover, she found the inside was carved out, and inside were folded pages of things dealing with ... Witchcraft? Turning to the recent page, she found it spoke of mind control or manipulation.

'What the hell?' She read through and found the side effects were hues of one color. That WOULD explain the shades of blue... Consistency of Migranes. 'What is this reading my life story?' And mood changes such. She closed the paper and placed it in the book. 'Holy hell. I was brainwashed! ... Bitch.'

She went to the small kitchen and started up the gas of the stove. She held the book out by its corner and slowly let the book burn. "Payback... Aww Yeee..."

**-With Karkat and Sollux-**

Gabby had dropped off Karkat at his apartment. Bidding her farewell, he unlocked his door and walked the three staircases to reach his apartment door. Upon opening it, he found video game cases, tv dinner plates stacked on the coffee table, and don't get him STARTED on what the /kitchen/ looked like. He dropped his book bag and stormed to his and Sollux's room. There he was, at his computer desk, messing with something around the apartment that DIDN'T NEED fixing.

"Sollux... Captor. What in HOLY HELL." He projected his voice and sighed heavily. He started picking up random things. Shattered glass, scattered clothes.

"What the Fuck. Why you cleaning up?" Sollux came from his and Karkats room. He had the video game controller and a head piece.

"Why the Fuck can't I EVER come home to it being clean? I was JUST released from the hospital, because of YOU. And this is how I'm welcomed?" He picked up the knocked over vase. He's SO lucky the floor was carpeted.

"You alwayth clean, tho I thought you'd like thomething to clean onthe (once) you got back." He snickered. "I'M COMING, THUT THE FUCK UP!"

Karkat jumped but saw he pressed a button on his head set. Karkat sneered. "Since WHEN is the video game more important than me? What did we all talk about not TWO DAYS AGO?!"

"Oh, kk." He walked to kk and hugged him. Karkat rather confused by the gesture, didn't know whether to hug back. He didn't know what it meant.

"..." He didn't want to sound stupid and ask 'Why the hug?', so he just loosely wrapped his arms around his waist. Sollux let his arms fall across on of karkats shoulders. He massaged a sensitive part and Karkat cringed.

"Ith it ok now?"

* * *

**Yessh! Now, Sorry For The SUCKY Updates ... :/ Heh . I'll Try Harder To Keep Them Consistent.**


	21. Breaking It Off

**Chapter 21:**

**Breaking it off.**

**-**  
_**Tavros.**_  
**-**

He would tell Jade tomorrow. 'Maybe in the morning. Or after?' He was wondering whether after school would be better... Well, only one way to find out.

Morning came, chilly but misty. It was those mornings where you want to stare at the sunrise and sit on the roof. Just enjoying the mist dissolve into the sun. Where were we... Oh, right. Tavros woke in his true lovers arms. He hadn't gotten much sleep, considering the whole reason for today. Tavros rubbed the remnants of sleep from the corners of his eyes and slowly moved Gamzees arm over, so he could get out of bed. But for him, it wouldn't be so easy. Gamzee was a very heavy sleeper, but at the slightest noise, he'd wake up. He lifted his arm, slowly, slowly up until he had enough room to just slide onto the floor.

Damn it.

Tavros' phone vibrated on the table and instantly, Gamzees arm came to life and hugged Tavros close.

"Gah! G-Gamzee! ... Oh, Gamzee... i have to get ready..." He squirmed, reaching over for his phone to see who could've possibly sent him anything so early.

Jade:  
_Tavros... I didn't see you yesterday... Are you ok? :(_

His heart sank and shot back through his throat. It seemed like she really cared for him. Maybe she was just misunderstood and needed someone like Tavros. Someone who enjoyed his company. But... Gamzee enjoyed his company, too. Tavros knew he and Jade weren't meant to be. They just couldn't. Tavros didn't feel right in a relationship with anyone but Gamzee. He'd been with Gamzee LONG before her, anyway. It wouldnt matter...

Right?

**...**

Soft figures of white lights clouded his vision. The very hint of light made his head throb. Leaning on his elbows from where he laid, finally gave him some sense as to where he was.

Sollux rubbed his temples to relieve the tensions building around the back of his head. 'Damn, what the hell happened?' His eyes blinked harshly to focus better. He heard a door open and he immediately looked towards it. Karkat stood at the door, book bag slung over his shoulder, wearing his normal gray hoodie.

"Going to thkool?" He wondered where the husky sleep deprived voice came from. 'Damn, what HAPPENED?'

"You should stay in bed. You havent slept in days, because of those fucking games. I had Equius... Fix them, for you. You wont have to worry about them keeping you up." Karkat stepped back, edging to leave for school.

"You wont be seeing them for a while. But look! I brought you some company to make SURE your dumb ass stays in bed." He snickered when Eridan, Equius and Feferi, Eridans cousin, came to the bedroom door.

"Karkat. Are you fuckin theriouth? I dont need a babyth-"

"Now, Sollux! This day will be exciting! Don't worry karkrab! Heehee!" Feferi wiggled her fingers goodbye and smiled.

"Yes, Feferi is right about this. Worry not, Karkat." Equius reassured him and escorted him to the door. "Now don't be late."

"I owe you, Equius." Karkat rushed out of the apartment to Gamzees house. He'd be meeting up with Tavros for school as usual. He slowed as he reached a stop light. He collected his breath and watched the cars fly by, almost as fast as his patience. But for his sake, he had to wait, it wasn't SO much of a problem, but hey, maybe he'd see Gabby later.

'...' He flushed the bright red and shook his head. Lately, he'd thought a lot about him and Sollux. He loved him, he really did, but most of the time he just... Couldn't take the abuse.

That's right. Sollux Captor was... A bit abusive, a sadistic, misunderstood lover. Karkat stood with him, because Sollux was the only one who understood the complexities of being bisexual. Karkat was an involuntary test subject masochist. He endured the pain for his relationship with Sollux. He couldn't keep this up, neither for his mental stability nor his physical mind.

Karkat jogged across the street, the black and white lines passing in steady flashes of each other. Once he reached the corner, he slows to a calm walk and walked up Gamzees block thoughtfully, imagining what it would be like today. He noticed Tavros waiting outside, something he had rarely ever done.

"What are you doing outside, Tavros?"

"Oh. Uh ... Morning to you, too." Tavros chuckled nervously and he pulled on the sleeves of his sweater.

Karkat shifted his eyebrows and stood beside him, leaning on the fence. "Ok, one, that didn't answer my question, Buttmunch. And two, what's wrong?"

"..." Tavros looked at his shoes and the sidewalk. He quirked his lips in slight rebuttal, doubting the very thought of it.

"Let's walk and talk, then. We'll be late." Karkat gently wrapped an arm around his shoulder and helped him move. "You can tell me, Tavros. For fucks sake! I'm your friend!"

"I-I know... But this is... A lot different from other t-times... And I don't know what to.. what to do." Tavros fixed his bookbag and messed with his sleeves again. Karkat could see that something was bugging the shit out of him.

The two walked through the park, unaware someone was behind them. _But we'll go back to this. How about we check on someone else?_

**...**

He plopped down on his bed, receiving a creak, after making him a small breakfast before work. He thought of that Jade girl, and how today will be for Tavros. Gamzee knew it'd be difficult, considering Tavros isn't very outspoken or confident, especially when it comes to girls. Gamzee remembers Vriska and how she easily manipulated Tavros, because he's a sweetheart, and because he felt a little flushed for her. Back in the days of Alternia at least.

He went to take a shower for work, Tavros still on his mind. Gamzee felt different today, as if everything would crash and burn before his eyes, but he shouldn't feel so optimistic. He trusted Tavros. And besides! China wasn't built in a day. Maybe it won't happen today, or tomorrow, but it will be done.

Gamzee could only hope.

_Well... He was a bit boring. Let's get to the main storyline now_.

**...**

By the time we reunite with Karkat and Tavros, they're already in first period, Trigonometry. Most students are just filling into class and taking their seats. Karkat and Tavros, however, are discussing how this will go down.

"Ok, so you have to break up with her, right?" Karkat sees Tavros nod slowly and he frowns. "Don't be such a pussy about it!"

"Karkat! This is really serious! And I'd appreciate of you take it a bit more gently." Tavros snapped, glaring at him before becoming sullen once more. He looked to the pencil on the desk.

"Look. Things like this are delicate, sure, but it doesn't mean you should treat it as such. You said it yourself! This is serious." He leaned on his elbow facing Tavros. Karkat realized the situation now, was pretty similar to his back home... 'Not now, Karkat, this is about Tavros.'

"I know you're trying to help... Thank you. But.. I just think I'll be made fun of! For... Dating Gamzee and all..." Tavros soon droned himself out, interesting wasnt it?

Karkat put a hand on his shoulder. "I have to deal with my assmunch of a boyfriend, and deal with these ass hats, constantly making fun of me. I don't care, neither should you. Not forcing you or nothin."

"I... Just don't know..." Tavros lifted his pencil and began drawing random lines lightly on his desk. Karkat let's out a heavy sigh and snatched his pencil, causing Tavros to look at him.

"What do you mean, 'I don't know'? You obviously love Gamzee, though I find that EXTREMELY rushed, I don't judge. What's the problem with experimenting with new people?" He tossed the pencil into Tavros' lap, obviously annoyed. He watched as Tavros looked down to the pencil sadly. With a groan and another sigh, Karkat faced the clock at the front of the room, crossing his arms over his chest. He hadn't noticed her just walking in.

"... Karkat, I ju-"

"Tavros...!" She went to his side of the desk, throwing her arms around his neck. Tavros barely had time to react before she pulled away, concern and fear hinted almost everywhere on her face. "We... Need to talk... I haven't seen you for a week..."

Tavros looked in her eyes, and sweat beaded on his forehead. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Karkat glare. Either at himself or Jade, but, since looking directly at him would cause Jades suspicion to rise, he simply faced Jade and took a deep, self assuring breath.

"We... Do need to talk."

**...**

He ducked under his muscular arms, and rolled onto the floor. He chuckled confidently and stood up behind Equius. Whath the matter? Muthleth (muscles) thlowing you down?"

"Stop being childish. These ludicrous acts of resistance are futile. Karkat specifically order us, in a polite way, nonetheless, to feed you. Now, will you- Eridan!" Equius stepped back to avoid the pillow being tossed at Sollux.

"He needs ta fuckin stay still! Wwhat the fuck, Sol?" Eridan continued to throw the pillows Sollux tossed back.

"I can handle h-" Sollux throws a pillow at Equius' face, snickering loudly.

"Oh, thure! You can handle me. Hahaha! What a laugh!" Sollux pursued the pillow fight, he knew he was winning.

She curled her hair, reading a magazine. Eridan and Equius were in Sollux's bedroom, trying to get him calm enough to eat something. It's amazing how Karkat could ever get him to eat anything. She sighed a bit, upset to know that Sollux was so dangerous, she never expected that from him.

She sighed and raised the volume on her iPod, flipping the next page of her magazine. She couldn't believe the boys would be as childish to have a pillow fight. A _pillow fight_! Of all things?

Oh, this young girls name is Feferi Peixes. She a junior in college, the same as her cousin Eridan. She liked aquatic culture, and was planning on becoming a marine biologist._ {{A/N:: Headcanon for Humanstuck Feferi, she's gonna be a marine biologist. }}_ But right now, she had to endure her day off of college, practically baby sitting, everyone there.

**_Sorry I Havent Been Updating ;-; Have Some Homestuck !_**


End file.
